Origin of A Nightmare
by Violetphantomhive
Summary: Violet Phantomhive is a electrifying grim reaper & Arekusa Trancy, a demon & a grim reaper, were both kidnapped when young & came back home with a nightmare of a past. Meeting Ronald Knox, the three became best friends out to kick ass and find Claude, the butler who's behind their pasts' and holds their sanity. All Kuroshitsuji characters are Yana's & not mine.
1. Chapter 1: Violet's Past

Origin of a Nightmare.

Chapter 1, The Past.

Violet's Past.

Violet smiles as she looks out the window, looking up at the full moon. It was a beautiful and calm night, a cool breeze brushed by her hair. She just came back from Ciel's birthday party and was exhausted from all the dancing. She closed the window and got into her bed, snuggling her blankets and falling asleep.

That night, she was taken.

"Hmm?" She rubbed her eyes and looked around. She wasn't in her bed anymore, she was in a carriage that was bumping over the road. Confused, she looked around and saw other kids sleeping in the carriage too. She looked out the window and saw another carriage, she spotted Ciel sleeping inside, it looked like he'd been crying. She was the only one up, and she was getting paranoid. She had no idea where she was going or what was going on.

The carriage then came to a halt, murmuring was to be heard outside. The carriage door slid open and someone outside began talking. "One of them's awake." A voice muttered.

"Eh?" Someone else peeked in. Dressed in white, there were diamonds incrusted all over his clothes. Ruffled light brown hair and ocean blue eyes, he smirked at Violet. "HEY!" He shouted. "Wake up!" The kids got up and yawned, looking around the carriage and at the guy. "Hurry up! You there, come here!" He pointed at Violet.

Scared, Violet slowly got up and was yanked by her shirt and pushed out the carriage. "Where am I?" She whimpered.

"Shut your mouth!" He pushed her. "Let's go!" He yelled. Violet and the kids began following the guy.

"Lance, look!" A voice exclaimed. Violet and the kids turned around to see a guy dressed in a deep shade of blue, carrying Ciel in his arms.

"Little Lord Phantomhive eh?" Lance smirked.

"Lord Wavecrusher must be waiting-what the?" The guy stepped back as soon as he looked at Violet.

"Oh her?" Lance glanced over at Violet.

"She's..isn't she his sister or something?" The guy looked creeped out.

"Yep, this is Lady Violet. It's too bad you'll never see him again. Wanna say goodbye?" Lance asked.

Violet nodded and walked over to the guy carrying Ciel, she felt like bursting out crying right there.

"Ciel.." Violet whispered.

"Alright, time's up. Let's get going." Lance shoved Violet. "Follow me, and don't think about running away kids. Where are you going to run from here?"

Violet looked around, he was right. It was completely dark except for the lantern in Lance's hand. There were just miles of darkness and nowhere to go.

Lance led everyone down a dark dusty path, Violet desperately looked around for something, a stick, anything so she could hit this guy. Maybe if she was lucky enough, he'd pass out and she could get into the carriage. She didn't even know this guy, he could be a noble or something, but Violet had a bad feeling about this.

"W-where are we?" One of the kids whispered.

"I'm scared." Another started crying.

"Shut it!" Lance turned around.

Violet could see up ahead was a dark village, all the houses were made of a dark stone. Ripped pieces of newspaper flew around and lanterns outside flickered on and off. Violet felt a shiver go down her spine, her heart was beating so fast that she thought it'd explode.

"Welcome to your new home." Lance chuckled as he led everyone in the village.

It was dead quiet, nobody else was around except for them. It looked more like an abandoned village than anything else, who would even live in a place like this? In the center of the village was the only decoration, a little fountain of a fish squirting out some dark water.

"I've...I've never been here before." One of the kids whispered.

"Of course you haven't, this village is very far away from anywhere else. It's too bad you'll never be able to go back home, so make yourself comfortable here. This is your new home, and we do have some strict rules." Lance turned around and crossed his arms. "There are certain times you're allowed outside, understood? You're only allowed out in the afternoon, and you must come back as soon as the sun sets. You don't wanna know what happens when people are outside after sunset. You never really know what's lurking around these woods." He pointed at the nearby forests. "Not to worry, you'll be kept under surveillance at all times."

Violet kneeled over and pretended to tie her shoe, glancing up at Lance and the kids a few times. She sharply glanced to her left and spotted a sharp edged rock. If she was quick enough, she might be able to hit him.

"I wouldn't try anything stupid if I were you." Lance grabbed Violet's hair and yanked her up. The kids muttered and looked at her in shock. "You're a smart one, aren't you Violet? Don't try anything smart if you know what's good for you." He let go of her hair and grinned. "You will all be serving different lords, you will do as they say and work for them. There'll be five of you per group, as you can see there are others here too." He pointed across the village to another guy dressed in rich white clothing standing in front of the kids.

"Shut it!" He yelled at a blonde boy. "I've had enough with you! I'm not putting up with this anymore. Lance!" He turned around.

"Elijah? You seem to be in a rather grumpy mood." Lance turned to Elijah. "What's the matter?"

"I've had enough!" He shoved the kid over to Lance. "Put him in your group!" He huffed.

"What do we have here?" Lance looked down at the boy. "Lord Trancy, eh? Welcome to the group." He turned to the kids. Violet gasped, she recognized the name but she didn't know him. "Violet, and you three can be in a group with him." Lance decided. Violet and a couple kids moved beside the boy as Lance split everyone up in their groups and led them down the dark cobblestone path, and took a few stops at the huts and put a group there. It was only a matter of time until Violet and her group were the only ones left. "You'll be staying there." He pointed up ahead to a large dark mansion. "Come along."

He led them through and up to the mansion gates. He unlocked the gates with a key necklace he wore over his neck and quickly locked it right after. They walked through the glimmering halls of the mansion, everything was sparkling and beautiful. Without a word, they walked upstairs and Lance knocked on a huge door.

"Come in." A raspy voice said.

Lance opened the door and pushed Violet and the kids inside. Sitting on a glimmering throne was a man dressed in a dark purple suit with a crown in his hands that he fiddled with. He looked up and eyed Violet, his eyes were a dark shade of green. Right across from him was another man sitting on the carpet playing with a deck of cards. The man turned around and the blonde boy gasped. Violet looked at the boy who was in complete shock and took a step back.

"Alois!" The old man laughed. His blonde scruffy hair was slicked back and he only had a few teeth. Violet recognized him, the Head of Trancy. It all made sense now, Alois Trancy and the Head of Trancy.

"Alois is here?" The man on the throne asked.

"There you are!" The old man called.

"And these four?" The other man looked at Violet and the rest of the kids. His eyes sparkled when he spotted Violet. "Aha! Violet Phantomhive, just who I was looking for. You were scheduled to be brought here tonight my dear. I finally have you. I don't need to pick anyone else, I already have who I want. Hopefully you kids will be helpful. What about you?" He turned to the old man.

The old man scowled at Alois and looked over at the guy. "There's better fish in the sea. He'll be my last choice, they look pretty too." He pointed at the other kids.

"Come here Violet." The man gestured.

Violet took a deep breath and walked over to the man, glaring up at him. "Who are you?"

"Who am I?" He chuckled. "I'm Lord Iceglade of course. I've been waiting for your arrival."

"You disgust me. What do you want with us?!" Violet exclaimed.

"To work for me of course, you're already my favourite." He snapped his fingers and two servants rushed in the room and handed Lord Iceglade piles of clothes and left. "You'll be wearing these." He held out the clothes.

"Those? Are you serious?" Violet looked disgusted.

"And what are you exactly? A servant. I have something else for you my sweet. Since you're my favourite servant you get to wear this." He smirked and handed Violet a silk glimmering white nightgown.

"I'm a noble, I rank higher than you. You can't make me do anything for you." Violet refused.

"Really? Well I suggest you do before all your little friends start dropping dead. You don't want to get me mad Violet." He threw the clothes at her. He looked down at Violet and grabbed her shoulders. "You'll do as I say."

She gritted her teeth and didn't answer as Lord Iceglade shoved her. "Take them to their rooms Lance, tell them the rules."

"Very well, let's go." Lance nodded.

"You two will be helping prepare tonight's dinner." Lance pointed at the two kids.

"You aren't gonna be much if the Head of Trancy doesn't like you, you'll work for him." Lance looked at Alois.

"Since you're Lord Iceglade's favourite, you're going to work for him." Lance told Violet. "And let's not forget the rules." He crossed his arms. "You are to behave, that means no funny business." He shot glances at everyone. "Or doing something smart." He glanced at Violet. "You are to do anything Lord Iceglade asks you to do, or you'll be punished. You'll have to work hard if you want to go outside, you'll also work with other kids from other groups occasionally as well. We have maids here that'll take care of you." He explained. "Now all of you follow me, you must be hungry."

Violet looked down at the ground as she and the kids followed Lance to the dining room. Other servants and nobles were looking at her as if she was on display. She recognized some of the nobles, they were the ones that the queen didn't approve of, they must have came here.

"Hey, Alois." Violet whispered. "I promise we'll get out of here. I'll get all of us out of here."

"I hate them." Alois gritted his teeth. "We have to get out of here."

Violet angrily glared over to Lord Iceglade who was happily talking to a few guests. "I'll end him."

"Here we are!" Lance exclaimed as he opened the doors to the dining room. "After dinner you'll get back to work. Enjoy your dinner!" Lance smiled as he skipped out of the room.

A maid placed a few bowls of soup on the little table and headed back into the kitchen as everyone sat down.

"Why is it black?" One of the kids looked disgusted.

"They expect us to eat this?" Alois looked down at the bowl.

"I don't even know what this is, I'm not eating it." Violet pushed her bowl away.

"Then you can starve." One of the maids replied as she walked back into the kitchen.

"They're probably trying to kill us." Violet muttered. "This is disgusting.."

"What are we gonna eat?" A girl in our group asked.

"I'll find us something." Violet got up from the table and headed over to the kitchen. They all watched as Violet walked into the kitchen where the maids were and looked around. It was so crowded in the large sparkling kitchen that they didn't notice Violet at the back. A divine smell filled the room from what the maids were cooking, just the scent was mouth-watering. They watched as one of the maids poured a cup of the soup she was cooking, hearty and filled with chunks of meat and vegetables.

Violet was boiling in anger, her group was supposed to eat this vile thing while Lord Iceglade and his friends got a hearty meal. Violet watched as the maid only poured one bowl of soup and closed the lid of the pot of soup and walked off. Violet snatched the pot of soup, before she could take it, a hand smacked hers.

"What are you doing?" The same maid asked.

"I'm not going to eat that disgusting thing!" Violet exclaimed.

"I told you, if you don't wanna eat it then you can starve. You're not taking that." The maid scoffed and reached for the pot of soup.

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you, do you even know who I am?" Violet raised her voice and slapped the maid across the face.

The maid stumbled and moved back with her hand on her cheek looking at Violet in shock. The other maids muttered and looked at her.

"We'll eat what we want." Violet opened a nearby drawer and grabbed the silverware along with two loafs of bread. She walked back into the dining room and placed the pot in the middle of the table and gave everyone a chunk of bread and a spoon.

"Wow Violet!" The girl exclaimed.

Violet smiled, "let's eat together, there's plenty to go around."

Violet felt so happy sharing dinner with everyone else. She was gonna find a way out of here and they were going to go home, and nothing is gonna stop her. Her group had Lavender Everheart, who was the daughter of a Baron. Clarence Mordyth was the son of a Duke, Diana Millicent was the daughter of a Viscount, Alois Trancy was the son of an Earl. Violet is the daughter of an Earl and Marchioness, her cousin and uncle are also earls, her other cousin is a Duke, her aunt is a Countess, and the other is a baroness. Royalty ran through Violet, ranking her as one of the highest nobles.

Violet closely watched out the dining room door as Lord Iceglade sat on his throne talking and laughing to his friends. She scowled at him and finished up her dinner right as a bell began ringing.

"Get to work!" Lance shouted.

Violet sighed and got up, looking down at the shining marble floors as she walked up to Lord Iceglade's throne. She gritted her teeth as Lord Iceglade chuckled. "Worthless little thing aren't you?" She glared up at Lord Iceglade angrily. "I heard what happened in the kitchen." Violet remained quiet and glared at Lord Iceglade. "Since your new here you won't be in too much trouble." He yanked her hair roughly and pulled up her. "Violet." He sneered and threw her on the ground. Violet kneeled down and looked at the ground without saying a word. "Lance, bring Violet to her room." He called. Lance rushed over and helped Violet up, Lord Iceglade lifted Violet's chin up and smirked. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Violet sharply turned around and followed Lance out of the room. "I'll end you." She whispered to herself.

Violet looked around her new room which she'd be sharing with her group. Just a few beds, an end table, and a window. Nothing special.

She sat on a bed and gazed out the window out at the dark sky. It must be really late, but she didn't feel sleepy. She looked at the midnight sky expecting something, but what? She knew Lance was right, that nobody was going to find them. She knew she'd have to escape herself, some things you have to do by yourself.

A cool breeze brushed past Violet as she looked out the window. Just a few carriages parked along the town and a couple people walking around. She knew the carriages were going somewhere, if she could just sneak everyone out and snatch one... She knew it wasn't going to be that easy, especially with Lance and Lord Iceglade around. She'd do anything it takes to get away from here, even if it meant sacrificing the ultimate

"That's too bad.." Violet muttered to herself as she glanced at the carriages.

Violet barely noticed when her group walked in the room. She was startled when she heard the door close behind her and looked over her shoulder to see everyone else walk in and look around. She kept her eyes fixed on the carriages below. She knew she'd get out of here someday..and make Lord Iceglade pay. He'd see it with his own eyes.

"Are you going to bed yet Violet?" Diana asked.

"Not yet.." Violet murmured and looked at the window.

She knew she was all alone, she had to do this on her own.

She propped up her arm and rested her chin on her hand, her eyes softly closed shut as she fell into a deep sleep. She felt herself falling deeper asleep faster and faster, her heart began pounding like a horse's hooves thundering on the ground. She wanted to wake up, but her body was frozen. She felt jolts going in all around her, a wave of emotions hitting her back and forth. She was falling, deeper and deeper down a black hole. A light became visible at the end of the hole, Violet stretched out her hand to get closer to it, and she ripped right through it. Figures and objects swarmed all around her and she began falling slowly and could see what was around her. Stuffed teddy bears, candy canes, books and stop watches. As she fell deeper, she saw the teddy bears were ripped and torn apart, the candy canes were cracked, the books were on fire. Blood oozed out of the cracks in the wall and she heard a deep cackle. Masks of dolls and other creatures stared at her as she fell down deeper into the hole, there was something waiting for her at the very end. She closed her eyes and struggled, but when they fluttered open again, she fell into the bottom of the pit, landing in the hands of something.

Her eyes fluttered open and she flinched as she woke up. Her heart pounded as she panted and looked around, nothing was out of the ordinary. Just a horrible nightmare..

The room was dark except for a few lanterns lit on an end table by the door. Violet quietly got up, trying not to wake anyone, and crept out of the room.

"Honestly! Even a pet is better trained then you!" Lord Iceglade yells. Violet was startled when hearing a sickening whip. She moved out into the hallway and peeked through the ajar door to Lord Iceglade's room. Her eyes widened as she saw him holding a black leathery whip that snapped and crackled in the air, dripping with blood at the tip. In front of him crumpled on the ground was...Lance. Lance whimpered and lay there shirtless with red marks all over his chest and back.

"I expected you to be better this time! How can you fail me!? You better have these nobles trained by tomorrow afternoon, or you can kiss your sorry ass goodbye!" Whip! Whip! Whip!

"I'm s-s-sorry sir! It won't happen again!" Lance croaked.

"I'm tired of you, I want her. You hear me? I want her. You'll teach her how to be a good servant tomorrow morning, is that understood?" Lord Iceglade sneers.

Violet stumbled back and covered her mouth as her eyes grew wide in horror. She couldn't believe her very eyes. The Lance she knew was ignorant and obnoxious. He was one of Lord Iceglade's favourites, and here he was being whipped? A sudden realization hit Violet. He was one of Lord Iceglade's slaves too. It sickened Violet to see Lance lying on the floor, shivering and bleeding. She quietly gasped as she saw Lance look at the door, he looked so weak and hopeless. He strained his eyes to see Violet as blood dripped down his forehead and he coughed out blood.

Violet stood there staring at Lance in shock. She was frozen in fear, she had no idea what to think.

"I wouldn't do anything stupid if I were you..." Lord Iceglade replied and kicked Lance before sitting back down on his throne. "You got my new toy all bloody..what a shame."

"_I wouldn't do anything stupid if I were you.." _

"_I wouldn't do anything stupid if I were you..."_

"_I wouldn't do anything stupid if I were you..." _

The words hit her cold and hard. That's what Lance had told her when the thoughts of escape crossed her minds. As soon as she heard those words, she was gone. She completely vanished from reality and disappeared in her mind. Flashbacks of her mother and father smiling, her sisters and brother laughing. The smile on her face that was once there..she was happy..happiness filled her.. And now she was empty. She felt nothing go through her. She remembered how helpless and fragile she looked, and how Lance feels the same now. There's nothing you can do now...

The feeling wasn't there anymore, no matter how hard Violet tried to find it. She couldn't get herself to feel the same hatred for Lance anymore. The look on his face..she knew this wasn't the first time Lord Iceglade did this to him. She couldn't hate Lance, he was a slave to Lord Iceglade, and it wouldn't be long until Violet was too. She turned to see Lord Iceglade smirking down at Lance. That prick, he didn't care for anyone else but himself. How selfish and rude..he only liked it when things went his way. Violet clenched her teeth, she felt burning hatred for Lord Iceglade. Enslaving everyone, treating them like this.. She was going to end his life one day, she was going to get her revenge, for her and her group, and for Lance.

Lance stretched out his hand slightly, he narrowed his eyes when he saw Violet. Violet placed her finger on her lip and nodded at Lance.

"I promise." She whispered to herself before disappearing into the darkness.

Violet turned and tossed around in her small bed, but couldn't get comfortable. The bed felt like it was made out of bricks and her body ached every time she tried to find a comfortable position. She lay on her back and stared up at the ceiling, gripping her fists.

Tonight was the first night she was going to sleep and not wake up at her own home. She swallowed hard and tried to focus on the ceiling, but the thoughts racked her body. This nightmare is reality, and if you want to get out, you have to fight out. What way was she supposed to run? What about Clarence, Diana, Lavender, and Alois? What about Ciel? They took him somewhere else, what was she supposed to do? What if they took someone from their group?

She closed her eyes and felt the warm tears slide down her cheeks and hit the pillows. She had a knot of guilt in her stomach, like everything was her fault.

She closed her eyes and hoped she'd fall asleep soon. She just wanted to fade away into the night and disappear. The day of her escape would come soon, and she was not going to let slip out of her hands.

Violet felt a sharp sting of pain hit her arm as she jolted awake.

"Get up! Get up!"

Thwack!

"What is it!?" Violet's eyes fluttered open as she stood up. Her arm ached like hell, and the rest of her body felt sore. Standing right beside her was one of the maid's from the kitchen. She held a thick wooden stick in her hand and glared down at Violet. She glanced down to her arm to see a throbbing bruise, already forming purple. She looked around the room and saw that everyone else was already awake, staring at Violet.

"Don't you know you work for Lord Iceglade now? That doesn't mean you get to stay in as long as you want." She crossed her arms.

Yes..she was just like the other maid that Violet hit. Violet assumed they were all the same. They dressed alike, long dark purple dresses with black slippers, and a white apron over top. Soft ocean blue eyes that looked faded, black lipstick, a blank expression upon their faces.

"We don't want to stay here anyways." Violet slipped out of bed.

"Just because your nobles doesn't mean you get to hang around, get back to work!" She lifted the stick up to smack Violet again, when Violet caught the stick with a grip in midair. She heard the others gasp and murmur quietly. The maid's eyes widened as she looked at Violet in disbelief. Violet was facing towards the door, she slowly cocked her head to the right and looked at the maid with a bored expression on her face.

She yawned and blinked a couple times, then smirked at her. "I'd be careful how you act around us nobles." She snatched the stick out of her hand and threw it on the floor. It land with a clack and snapped in two. The maid stumbled back and looked down at the broken stick.

Without a word, Violet stepped over the stick and walked out the door. Surprisingly, she bumped into a figure and moved back. "Sorry!" She exclaimed.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" The person exclaimed. Violet looked up to see another maid, her expression looked horrified and worried. She carried a teapot in her hand which spilt a bit of hot tea on the carpet, leaving a little stain. Her long light lavender hair was tied back in a braid, and her eyes looked like a faded ocean blue.

Violet recognized her, she was a maid quietly washing the dishes in the back of the kitchen...

The second the maid looked up and recognized Violet, she immediately looked down and kneeled. "I'm so very sorry my lady. Please forgive me." Her voice quivered.

Violet kneeled down beside her as the maid kept looking down.

The maid slowly glanced up and looked at Violet. "L-Lord Iceglade says I can't look up at nobles in the eye unless I'm told to."

"It's okay. You can look up at me." Violet smiled.

"Y-you must be Lady Violet." The maid whispered.

"That's me, what's your name?" Violet asks.

"M-me? I'm Hannah.." Her voice fades away. Her eyes widened in horror as she looked down at the tea stain on the carpet.

"Hannah.." Violet repeats. Hannah looks up at Violet with a nervous expression. "What's the matter?"

"L-Lord Iceglade... I spilt tea on his carpet." She quickly tried scrubbing it off.

"It's fine, it's just a little tea stain." Violet shrugs.

"N-no." Hannah shakes her head. "I'll be in so much trouble..it's not coming off.."

"Hannah!" Lord Iceglade yelled.

"Coming!" Hannah called back. "Oh no.." She looked around frantically.

"Where is my tea!?" Lord Iceglade roared.

Violet sighed and shook her head. "It's fine, I'll come with you. He won't be mad over a little tea stain will he?"

"I don't know." Hannah shrugged. "He's got a bad temper."

"I see. Come on." Violet stood up. Hannah got up and nodded, looking down at her teapot and walking down the hallway. She pushed open the large golden doors to Lord Iceglade's ballroom... The very room Lance was in yesterday.

The floors were scrubbed clean and glittering, Lord Iceglade sat at a silver shimmering table, several various dishes were all over the table, sweets of all different kinds, and food with a rich aroma that made Violet's mouth water.

"There you-" Lord Iceglade cut off when he turned around and spotted Violet standing beside Hannah. "Oh?" He smirked.

"Come on." Violet softly nudged Hannah.

"Are..are you sure?" Hannah whispered.

"It's fine. It's me he wants, he can't resist." Violet nodded and they entered the room and walked up to Lord Iceglade. Hannah began pouring the tea in his cup.

"Violet Phantomhive...so you finally decide to show up to your Lord?" Lord Iceglade smirks. "Like a good servant."

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Violet glared at Lord Iceglade. "I. Am not. Your. Servant." She gritted her teeth.

"Oh? A little feisty aren't we?" Lord Iceglade grinned and crossed his arms.

Violet grabbed Lord Iceglade's collar and sneered at him. "I'd watch your mouth if I were you."

"Hmmph. You're bold and courageous Violet, I like that. Don't get too cocky though, you don't know who you're messing with." He grins.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Violet snarled.

"Maybe, but what are you up to? I want to find out." He smiles.

Violet almost looked surprised, but she couldn't let her guard down now. If she made the slightest mistake, he'd already be suspicious that she was up to something.

"You sick fuck." She let go and moved back. "I'm just here with Hannah, not to serve your needs."

"Oh yeah?" He looks up at Hannah and raises a brow. "Did you finally make a friend Hannah?"

Hannah stares down at the ground quietly.

"I feel bad, you're just giving her attention and sympathy." He looked at Violet, then back at Hannah. "You're a good for nothing maid."

"You idiot, leave her alone." Violet hissed.

"Violet, I'm not finished with you yet." He snapped. "I should think of a suitable punishment for you. I think you've been having a little too much fun."

"I'm just getting warmed up, I don't care what you do." Violet rolled her eyes.

"That's just fine." He raised up his hand and swiftly moved to hit Hannah. Faster than lightning, Violet stood in front of Hannah and blocked her way.

A hard slap hit Violet across the face, leaving her cheek stinging. Lord Iceglade's eyes widened when he realized Violet was standing in front of Hannah.

"Violet!" Hannah cried.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Lord Iceglade thundered.

"She didn't do anything!" Violet shouted.

"Violet Phantomhive, move out of my way or I swear I'll-" Lord Iceglade began.

"Or you'll what? Just hurt people who don't do anything but serve you?" Violet yelled.

"Hannah, get out of here." Lord Iceglade growled.

Hannah whimpered and put the teapot down, racing out the door.

"Violet..." Lord Iceglade got up from his seat and pulled out a long wrapped up whip. He unwrapped it and let it crack a few times before he aimed it at Violet. "Kneel down!"

"You're pathetic!" Violet shouted. The guards ran into the room and held Violet down onto the ground.

"Tie her hands and feet up, she's not going anywhere!" Lord Iceglade demanded.

Violet struggled to move but it was no use, the guards were far stronger than her. They tightly wrapped rope around her wrists and ankles, then shoved her on the ground.

"You're such a little shock, I suppose you won't mind a little electric shock." He cracked the whip in the air and smirked. The whip..it had electricity.

Violet looked at Lord Iceglade with a blank expression, she didn't feel scared. The whip didn't terrify her at all, she felt some weird tingly feeling in her arms like she and the whip were somehow bonded.

"Ha!" Lord Iceglade cracked the whip and hit Violet. A dark purple slash mark appeared across her neck, but she felt nothing. The electricity crackled and Lord Iceglade whipped her over and over, leaving the ugly marks all across her forehead and arms. "I think I'll save your face for last." He chuckled.

Every whip had no effect on Violet. She sat there blankly staring at the ground and he hit her again. Every time the electricity hit Violet's skin, she felt the tingling get stronger. It was the strangest feeling she ever felt.

Violet didn't notice the fact Clarence, Lavender, Diana, and Alois were looking through the door in horror.

Lord Iceglade looked down at his whip. "You think you can get away with everything Violet?" Violet didn't answer, she remained quietly and hung her head down, staring at the ground. The ugly purple marks on her skin tingled and sent shivers down her spine. "Get out of my sight!" He snapped his fingers. The guards came back over and ripped the ropes off her wrists and ankles. Violet quickly scurried up and ran towards the door without even glancing at Lord Iceglade, clutching her stomach in fear.

Violet looked down at her hands as she stood under the warm shower water. Hannah had snuck her into her room and let her shower in the bathroom with her group. While her group was getting ready, she was the last one in the shower and took the longest. She sat in the corner of the shower as the water rained down. She wrapped her arms around her legs and covered her face, still shocked in horror. She hadn't even showered yet. Violet looked up and nervously took out her hand and moved it towards the water. As soon as the water hit her skin, the purple marks began fading away. Violet's eyes widened as she got up and stood under the water. Her skin gleamed and shined as all the marks on her skin faded. She hadn't even bled, it was the strangest feeling.

She grabbed a bottle of shampoo and poured some in her palm, thoroughly washing through her hair and rinsing it off. The sweet smell of coconut filled the shower and she took a deep breath and sighed. Nothing cold soothe the anger and fear she was feeling. This place was a nightmare full of endless horrors, there's no escape unless you dig yourself one.

She gently put her head against the shower wall and closed her eyes, if she cried nobody could hear her. Nobody could see her tears. She had to be strong for everyone, there's no time to cry.

She sighed and turned around, turning off the water and grabbing a towel as she stepped out of the shower.

She had really done it now, who knows what else Lord Iceglade has in for her? He's got plenty of surprises, but it's almost Violet's turn.

She wrapped the towel around herself and quickly ruffled her midnight blue hair. She quickly dried herself off and slipped back into her clothes, then quietly sat on the edge of the bed and began combing her hair. She felt as stiff as a stone and colder than ice, she didn't know what to think anymore.

_If he catches me in here I wonder what he'll do. I'd like to see him try and do something smart..._

_The key is not to get caught of course..._

"V-Violet?" A soft voice whispered.

"Hm?" Violet was a little startled to see Lavender sitting beside her on the bed. "Oh Lavender." Violet forced a smile. Now she couldn't be weak...

"I.." Lavender looked down at her hands. "I hate him..I don't want him hurting you anymore."

"You..you saw what h-he did?" Violet's eyes widened. She felt her throat tighten, anything but this...

_No..they didn't have to see.._

"We all did." Clarence opened the door and walked in.

"Oh my God.." Violet covered her face with her hands.

"It's alright, don't push yourself." Diana kneeled down in front of her.

"I can't handle this anymore..I don't know what to do..I don't know what happened." Violet shook her head.

"Violet, what happened there?" Alois asked.

"I..I don't know...he kept whipping me, but I didn't feel anything. I was covered in those ugly purple scars and as soon as I went in the shower, they disappeared.. The whip just didn't have any effect on me.." Violet explained, she sounded crazy. She didn't even know what she was saying anymore.

"Violet..you're hands are shaking." Clarence gently squeezed her hands.

"They keep tingling.." Violet mumbled. "I don't know why."

"There can only be one reason why." Diana replied. She pointed to her leather boot and removed the belt on her ankle. She slipped out a small hand sized book and handed it to Violet.

"What is this?" Violet took the little book in her hands and looked at it. An old brown leather cover and crinkled yellow pages as if someone spilt tea all over it.

"My grandmother gave it to my mom and she gave it to me. It's a guide on Legendary Powers." She pointed at Violet. "I think you may have one."

"M-me?" Violet asked. "I.."

"I've read all about this, the electricity had no effect on you. You must bear some Legendary Power!" Diana exclaimed. "Go on, open it."

For a small book, Violet was surprised how thick it was and how Diana could hide in it her shoe. Violet flipped open the book, it was written in beautiful handwriting and black ink.

_...Legendary Powers...Page 2. ...Signs...Page 100. ...Earth & Nature...Page 250. ...Wind & Energy..Page 300. ...Fire and Ice...Page 420. ...Electricity and Lightning...Page 500. ...Death and Darkness...Page 650._

"Electricity and Lightning.." Clarence muttered.

"That must it." Violet quickly flipped to page 500.

_Those granted with Legendary Powers receive at 10, it may not appear till after a little while. Those who have been chosen with the Legendary Power Electricity & Lightning while resist all electricity, lightning, and thunder. This ties to Wind & Energy, granting the Legendary Power of Energy, giving extra energy and the power to control energy with the Legendary Power Electricity & Lightning. They will be able to use these powers with and without a weapon at will. _

"V-Violet?" Lavender looked at her.

"You might be a..." Clarence began.

_Only Grim Reapers can have Legendary Power. _

"A Grim Reaper." Violet looked up.

_Page 2...signs...the signs...I have to know the signs..._

_Troubled or confused? Everything you need to know about signs is here... _

_The Legendary Power is bound together with the person who has them. There will be a sign that shows you on that day that you have that power. Every sign is different and comes with resistances._

_If the person is granted Earth & Nature powers, they will sneeze several times and feeling a tingling sensation around plants. Soil will glimmer on their skin as well. They're resistant to poison, and anything to do with nature, rocks, and soil. They immediately heal once they're hurt and can heal others as well, they don't get ill anymore._

_If a person is granted Wind & Energy powers, they will feel a strong feeling and urge from the wind and the air will make them feel a little dizzy for a bit. They'll be more energetic than usual. They're resistant to anything that has to do with wind, energy, and the weather. They can control weather the weather effects them, and control the wind._

_If a person is granted Fire & Ice powers, they'll accidently be freezing water and objects, heating up other things and creating little sparks by snapping their fingers. They'll be resistant to fire, and ice, unable to burn or freeze themselves as fire and ice will have no effect on them. They'll be able to freeze over anything and set flames._

_If a person is granted Electricity and Lightning, they'll feel a strange tingling sensation in their hands and skin and they'll be resistant to anything that has to do with electricity and lightning. They can't get shocked or electrocuted, as doing so will give them even more energy and strength. They are tied with energy powers from the Legendary Power of Wind & Energy. _

_If a person is granted Death and Darkness, they'll feel paranoid for a bit. They're resistant to any attacks that strike to kill them and are stronger. They can use invisibility to hide in the shadows and creature dark auras and fogs to hide in. They are also immortal._

_Some powers may mix together to create a new power or just become an extra power, but are very rare and unlikely._

_Water Powers._

_Telepathy Powers._

_Future Powers._

_Flying Powers._

_Animal Powers._

_Shapeshfiting Powers._

_Healing Powers._

_The Legendary Herb will determine if you have these powers. They will show immediately if you eat a bit of the herb._

A little herb was tucked in a little pouch in between the book and Violet opened the pouch and took a piece of the herb, popping it into her mouth.

"There's only one way to find out." Violet swallowed the herb. Her eyes immediately widened and she froze.

"Violet?" Alois looked at her.

"What's going on?" Clarence asked.

Violet put the book down beside her and slid onto the floor on her knees. She fell on the floor with a thud and coughed, struggling to stand up.

"Violet!" Lavender reached for her hand.

"No!" Diana smacked Lavender's hand out of the way. "Leave it, it's not going to hurt her."

Violet felt distorted and dizzy, as if the whole room was spinning around her faster and faster. Her hands were jolting and she was shivering but feeling hot at the same time. Her head was pounding and ached so badly, her knees felt weak and she couldn't get up. She let out a cough and spat out a bit of blood on the ground. She closed her eyes and remained still on the ground as the room started to go slower and the feeling faded away.

She sat up and groaned, rubbing her forehead and looking up. She heard a clatter and looked down to see 3 little crystals in front of her. One was a dark blue, one was evergreen, and the other was white.

"Violet.." Diana picked up the book.

"What..what do these mean?" Violet picked up the crystals.

"The white crystal means you developed the power of seeing the future." Diana looked up at her and Clarence covered his mouth.

"I..I what?" Her eyes grew wide.

"The green crystal means you developed healing powers..." Diana quickly flipped through the pages. "And that.." She pointed at the dark blue crystal. "T-that's rare..you..you can shape shift and control water."

"You're a Grim Reaper with Legendary Powers." Lavender looked at Violet.

"Then it's over." Violet rose up.

"What do you mean?" Alois asked.

"We have to prepare our way out of here." Violet decided.

"Are you serious!?" Clarence exclaimed.

"We're..we're actually going to make it out of here!?" Lavender grew a smile.

"We all have to work together to get away from here, alright? I know enough about this place, but we have to be stealthy and careful." Violet leaned in. "Listen to me very carefully alright? There's no escape out of here until we build one. It could take weeks, maybe even months before we escape. We have to kill Lord Iceglade."

Violet glanced up at the old clock on the wall.

"In a bit I have to go and serve him, I'll find out as much as I can. We're going to find our way out of here alright? After he's dead, we'll take our leave of this place and head home. Our families must be worried sick about us by now, they're start searching soon. I doubt they know where we are." Violet explained.

"Are you sure Lord Iceglade won't catch us?" Diana asked.

"Just wait till I have my hands on him, that bastard." Violet shook her head.

_Ding! Ding! Ding! _

"And there goes the bell.." Violet murmurs and looks up.

The door opens and Hannah walks in and smiles. "Lady Violet? Lord Iceglade is calling you."

"I know, I'll be there in a second." Violet took a deep breath.

Now was her only chance, she can't let it get away.

_There are no second chances..._

"No Violet!" Alois grabs her arm.

"You don't have to go Violet, you know that." Clarence nods.

"I have to.." She hugs Alois and looks up at them. "I have to end this."

Clarence smirks, "that's more like it."

Violet stands up and smiles. "I'll see you guys soon." She turns towards Hannah.

"Hey Violet?" Clarence calls.

"Yeah?" She glances at him.

"Come back in one piece, will ya?"

"I'll do my best." Violet chuckled and headed out the door.

Violet wiped the smirk off her face as she headed down the hallway and quietly pushed open the door to Lord Iceglade's room.

Lord Iceglade sat impatiently on his throne, resting his chin on his hand with a displeased look on his face when Violet walked in.

"Took you long enough, Violet." He snarled her name.

"I came as fast as I could." Violet grinned. "What do you want?"

Lord Iceglade yawned and looked at her. "I'm tired, and it's time for my nap."

Violet sighed quietly. "And what do you want me to do about it?"

"I want you to prepare me for my nap of course." He pointed over to a silver end table that had blankets and pillows. "I'm sleeping on my futon today." He glanced over to the futon beside the fireplace.

Violet walked over to the end table and looked at the several different blankets. Cotton, wool, silk, satin, velvet. There was so many different types to choose from.

Lord Iceglade yawned again. "I wanna be warm and snugly for my nap."

Violet picked up a red silk blanket a white cotton one, grabbing a bunch of soft pillows and placing them on the futon. She put the silk blanket down first and put the pillows down, then lay the cotton blanket to the side as Lord Iceglade got up from his throne and took off his jewelled coat and sat down on the futon.

"You make a good servant you know." He smiles as he removes his crown.

"I'm not your servant." Violet rolled her eyes.

"Aw, I wish you could work for me forever, I really like you." He smiles as he stretches. "You know, pretty soon there's going to be a ball where we finally get married." He looked over at Violet. "It's not for another six months, but after that I could make things happen you know."

"Oh really?" Violet raised a brow at him.

"I get to pick whoever I want to marry, and I already know who." He looked at Violet. "You of course."

"M-me?" Violet stammers. "You want to marry me?"

"Why wouldn't I? You're bold, fierce, sweet. You'd make a perfect wife, I'd love to have you by my side."

"You're kidding me.." Violet scoffed. "You can't just marry me! I don't want to marry you!"

"That doesn't matter, I always get what I want. You can't say anything, you're mine."

"But you have to wait until the ball?" Violet asks.

"Mmhmm." He sighs. "Oh well."

_You're not going to be alive for that long._

Lord Iceglade lay down on his futon and smiled. "I love naps..they're my favourite part of the day. I get to sleep in as long as I want..never waking up."

"Sleeping forever?" Violet put the blanket over him.

"I'd love to sleep forever." He looks at Violet. "With someone."

Her eye caught the golden necklace he was wearing. A little key hung from it..

_The key..the key.. _

Her eyes darted around the room to spot a large shiny scarlet box with a silver dragon on it.

"What's in there?" She asked curiously.

"You wanna know what's in there?" He smirked. "My favourite katana. I never used it, but it's supposed to slice like a hot knife through butter. It's treasure, I keep it locked in there."

"Alright then... Is that all?" Violet looks around.

"Mmhmm, it's time for my nap now. You can go, I'll see you tomorrow morning." He nods.

Violet sighs and gets up, looking down at Lord Iceglade in disgust before leaving. Why would he want to marry her? That's funny.

_Besides, he already gave out where his weapon is being kept. I doubt he'll be alive for long. _

Violet quietly crept downstairs and slowly turned the doorknob as quietly as she could. The door creaked open and she slipped outside, closing it behind her.

Stormy sky, nobody was outside. It was warm out without a single breeze, and deadly quiet.

_It's too quiet._

She quietly began walking up to a large tree and grabbing onto the branches. She quickly climbed up and sat on a thick branch where the leaves of the tree hid her. She lay down and sighed, maybe here she could get some peace and quiet.

"Hey Lance, how are you feeling?" A voice came.

"A bit better I guess.." Lance's voice was to be heard.

Violet's eyes fluttered open and she immediately sat up.. Lance...

Pushing back a branch, she peeked out and saw Lance and another guy below, sitting on the steps of the mansion in front of a carriage. Lance looked like he hadn't slept in days, his hair was ruffled and he looked paler than paper. His hands were shaking and he had scars and marks all over him. Violet felt a sick feeling turn in her stomach.

"What happened in there anyways man?" The guy asked.

"I..I just.." Lance sighed. "I suggested Lord Iceglade bring someone back home."

"What? Bring someone back?" The guy's eyes widened.

"I don't know." Lance shook his head. "I told him to bring Violet Phantomhive back. I told him that she didn't deserve this."

_What?_

"_I told him to bring Violet Phantomhive back."_

"I didn't want him to hurt her anymore, she's just..she.." Lance covered his face with his hands.

"Lance you're going crazy, are you defending one of the servants?" He asked.

"I don't know anymore.." Lance mumbled.

"How can you even say that? You know she's his favourite." The guy replied.

"I know, that's why I didn't want her here. You know what Iceglade did to all his favourites right?" He snapped.

The guy sighed and shook his head. "You outta get some rest, it's already 6 and you haven't slept a wink." He walked off.

_It's already 6!? What!? Did I seriously sleep in for that long?_

Violet felt so well rested, she didn't even realize she had slept in for that long. What about everyone else!? She didn't care anymore, she had to get inside. If Lord Iceglade found out she wasn't there, she'd be in a mountain of shit.

She slipped down the tree and raced towards the steps without even looking at Lance.

"Huh?! V-Violet!?" He called.

She ignored him and sprinted upstairs, barging through Hannah's room. Everyone else was already there, sitting on the ground and drinking soup.

"Violet!" Alois exclaimed.

"Geez Vi, where have you been?" Clarence asked.

"I..ugh, everything was a blur..I got carried away." Violet shook her head.

"Here! Hannah made us some soup!" Lavender handed her a bowl.

"Thank you." Violet took the bowl and grabbed a spoon. She took a sip and smiled. "Mmm..vegetable soup.."

"I'm glad you like it." Hannah smiled.

"It's almost time for duty isn't it?" Diana looked up at the clock.

"You guys have to go too?" Violet looked at them.

"Lord Iceglade said he wanted all of us down there at 6:30. In a couple minutes we've gotta go." Lavender explained.

"He said he was looking for you too." Clarence nodded. "We just told him you were getting ready."

_He was looking for me? Oh that can't be good at all..._

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

Violet quickly drained down all her soup and wiped off her mouth. "It's time to go."

"Come on guys." Diana got up.

"He's calling.." Violet gritted her teeth and followed the others out the door.

"Hello everyone! It's good to see you're all on time." Lord Iceglade glanced over at Violet. "I have good news! As you know, every Lord is gonna get married here soon. Although it's only 6 months away, I've already picked my bride."

"Bride?" Diana looked disgusted.

"Someone's actually gonna marry this guy?" Clarence scoffed.

"No..no.." Violet muttered under her breath.

"I'd like to say, that my wife is going to be Violet!" He exclaimed.

The room went silent immediately, all eyes were on Violet. Violet felt horrified, everyone was staring at her in disbelief.

"You're serious?" Lavender whispered

"Really?" Alois looked at her.

"Of course! Everyone's gotta know their wife better, eh?" Lord Iceglade walked up to Violet and snatched her. "That's why tonight I'd love to get to know you better."

"Ugh, let go of me!" Violet shouted, but he had a strong grip on her wrist.

"You're bold Violet!" Lord Iceglade shoved her on the ground. Everyone gasped and looked at them in shock. "Hah!" He kicked her in stomach.

"Augh!" Violet cried out in pain.

"Is that any way to treat your fiancé my dear!?" He kicked her in the face.

Violet could feel blood flowing out of her nose. She closed her eyes and felt distorted from all the pain.

Lord Iceglade kneeled down beside her and gave a huge blow to her face.

Violet cringed and covered her nose, trying to move away, but Lord Iceglade pinned her down and kept hitting her and pulling her hair.

"Stop it!" Diana screamed as the guards held everyone back.

Violet gritted her teeth and tried to bear the pain, she was about to get up and knock him out.

"My lady!" He gave one final blow to her face and stepped back.

Violet lay there covered in bruises, her mouth was oozing out blood and her lips were swollen. Her head pounded, her nose stung and her body felt sore. Lord Iceglade smirked and crossed his arms, looking down at her. Violet could feel the electricity running through her veins. She immediately got up and swiftly punched Lord Iceglade in the face. She could feel the vibration of the electric shock as he flew halfway across the room and landed against the throne with a thud. He cried out as blood dripped down his forehead.

Clarence stared in horror and shock, he couldn't believe his eyes. Never once did she get up, Violet had the strength of a lion. She was deadly electrifying.

Months passed and everything had changed ever since the incident. Violet had finally hit Lord Iceglade and let her anger out, but everything changed after that. Things were harder, the maids treated her like filth and she wasn't allowed outside. She never saw Lance either.

Lord Iceglade tormented her day after day. He hadn't changed his mind, he still wanted to marry her. She had broke his nose, he completely changed after that. Once a week he'd whip her again with the same whip, but it had no effect on Violet. She kept her mouth shut until she had to go back to her room, then she'd go in the shower to collect energy. The more he whipped her, the more electricity she had. He kept giving her strength, she could feel the electricity running through her.

Everyone else had acted like nothing happened. They called her a panther, she lurked in the darkness. Clarence couldn't believe his own eyes, he acted as if things were normal but he knew they weren't. He knew Violet would rise up again and do something, and he was just waiting for her to pounce.

Violet was still waiting for the day she'd escape. She read stories to everyone else and stayed by their side, but she knew the day was getting closer and closer.

Violet thought today was her last day, and she wasn't going to make it.

Lord Iceglade had beat her again, throwing her into the forest in the middle of the night. If she made it, tomorrow would be the day she'd marry him.

It was freezing cold and Violet was shivering. She was too weak to move, freezing and bleeding to death. He had stabbed her in the stomach. She was covered in bruises and sniffling as tears rolled down her cheeks. It was the end, Violet wasn't going to make it. She wanted to call out for help, but her throat was sore and she could barely speak. She put her head down on the cold ground and closed her eyes.

But it wasn't over.

"Violet!" She heard a familiar voice, she hadn't heard that voice in forever, but she knew who it belonged to. She opened her eyes with her last bit of strength and looked up.

Ciel...Ciel Phantomhive..her brother..he was here..

"C-Ciel?" She croaked. She couldn't believe her eyes, he was standing in front of her with someone beside him. She looked up to see a tall and dark handsome man dressed in a tailcoat. Silky black hair and gorgeous brown eyes, he was striking. Ciel was taller and he had an eye patch covering his eye, she was more surprised than ever. She had already heard about the fire at Ciel's estate. Who was the other guy?

"Violet!" He knelt down beside her. "Oh God, I found you." He took her cold shivering hands in his warm ones. "I..I thought I lost you forever.."

"Ciel..I..I can't make it.." She shook her head.

"Sebastian." He looked up at the man in the tailcoat.

Sebastian kneeled down in front of her and brushed the strands of hair off her face.

"You'll be alright, I promise." Ciel said.

"Violet, today's the day you escape." Sebastian tapped her hand. "Today's the end."

Violet's hands weren't stiff and cold anymore. She felt strength surging through her hands, the bruises and cuts disappearing. The electricity was jolting inside her, running through her. All of her wounds disappeared and faded away. The blood was gone and she felt relieved.

"T-Thank you.." Violet looked at the two. "You came back for me.."

"How could I forget?" Ciel smiled.

"H-how did you get away?" Violet asked.

"Long story. Violet, I want you to meet my butler Sebastian." Ciel pointed at Sebastian.

"Hello my lady." Sebastian bowed down.

"We're going to get out of here okay?" Ciel looked around.

"I'm going to kill Lord Iceglade." Violet stood up. "Everyone is going to go home tonight."

"Sebastian." Ciel looked at him, "Make sure Lord Iceglade dies. Let's end this."

"Indeed." Sebastian nodded.

Violet gritted her teeth and gripped her fists, angrily barging through the doors with Sebastian and storming into Lord Iceglade's room. Clarence, Diana, and Lavender were tied up sitting in the middle of the floor in front of Lord Iceglade's throne.

"What the hell? How-" Lord Iceglade's eyes widened when he saw Violet. "You..you're all..who's that?"

"Violet!" Everyone cried out.

"I'm not finished with you!" Violet leaped across the room like a panther and tackled down Lord Iceglade. She snapped the golden necklace off of him and threw it at Sebastian. "Unlock the box!"

Sebastian quickly ran over to the crimson box and began unlocking it. Violet got up and kicked Lord Iceglade over and over again, glaring at him.

"Today's the day we escape." She looked at everyone. "It's over."

Clarence's eyes sparkled, "I knew you'd come back Violet!"

"It's a dead end." Violet smirked as Sebastian threw the katana across the room and Violet caught it.

"Not so fast!" Lord Iceglade swiftly moved his hand and threw Violet across the room and against the wall.

"Violet!" Sebastian ran over to her as she slid down the wall.

"N-no! Let me go!" Lavender tried to squirm out of the ropes.

_It's over._

Lord Iceglade grabbed his dagger and stabbed Lavender. "I'm ending this! Say goodbye to your friends!"

"NO!" Violet screamed and stumbled standing up. Sebastian lunged for Lord Iceglade, but it was already too late. He stabbed everyone, cutting Lavender's throat, and stabbing Clarence and Diana.

"IT'S THE END!" Violet grabbed the sword out and she and Sebastian knocked Lord Iceglade down.

"You're crazy!" Lord Iceglade screamed.

Violet was bursting with rage, electricity crackled around her and her eyes glowed green. She was going psychotic.

"When I look at you, all I see are lies." She hissed.

"You were..supposed to be mine!" He snarled.

"I'm a heartache! You've hurt me, and lied to me. It's my turn now. You're playing your own game!"

"S-Spare me!" He howled.

"Your life is meaningless to me! I spill like thunder, I'm deadly electrifying!" Thunder crackled as she raised the sword and stabbed Lord Iceglade in the heart, lightning flashed outside.

"Sleep forever!" She looked at his horrified eyes.

Sebastian had ran over to Lavender and the others' side, but they it was too late. They were bleeding to death, there was nothing anyone could do now.

"AH!" Violet screamed as she stepped back, heart pounding and looking around quickly. Lavender..Clarence..Diana..they were all gone.. Where was Alois?

Violet knelt down beside Clarence, the only one left. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she shook her head as she held him in her arms. "N-no! Clarence please!"

"V-Violet.." Clarence croaked. "I knew you could do it. You were always strong, you never let us down. You are going to make it out of here..just not us."

"No Clarence, you can't do this to me!" Violet cried.

"We'll meet again Violet..please don't leave my side.." Clarence shook his head.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm here.." Violet whispered.

Sebastian held Violet's hand and looked at her as she burst out crying. "You were always there..always there..and you're going to get out of here.." He took a deep breath and looked at her. "Violet..what did you always say?"

"I..I said.. We're going to get out of here." Violet smiled at him.

"You were always amazing Violet.." Clarence smiled at her and closed his eyes.

"CLARENCE!" Violet cried as she buried her face into his chest and sobbed. "NO! NO!"

"Violet..." Sebastian pulled her back.

"Sebastian...he's gone..everyone's gone.. The nightmare ends with it ends me.." She hugged him and cried over his shoulder.

_It was over._


	2. Chapter 2: Alice's Past

Violet let out a muffled cry as she sobbed over Sebastian's shoulder, it pained her to see Lavender, Diana, and Clarence lying on the floor still with their eyes open.

"Shhh..shh." Sebastian whispered as he ran his finger through her hair.

"It..it wasn't supposed to be this way.." She sniffled as she let go and crawled over to them. "We made it." She whispered as she looked at the three.

"Mmhmph.." A soft muffling noise came. Violet's eyes widened as she saw Lavender moving a little. The long light purple hair, the stormy grey eyes..the sweet voice that only belonged to Lavender.

"L-Lavender!?" Violet covered her mouth in shock. Lavender slowly held up a shaking hand to point at Violet.

"A-Alois..h-hiding. Looking f-for y-" Her hand collapsed and she stopped moving.

"Oh my." Sebastian looked down.

"Alois.." Violet mumbled and looked up. "Alois where are you!?" She bit down on her lip and put her hand over Lavenders eyes and shut them. Crying, she dragged herself against the bloody marble floor and over to Diana, who's blonde hair was soaked with blood. Those soft brown eyes..the cheerful look on her face..

"Violet please don't push yourself." Sebastian put his hand over her's.

"I'll say my last goodbyes." She looked up at him.

Violet held Clarence's cold stiff hand and gently lifted his lifeless body in her arms. She brushed his platinum blonde hair aside and looked at his green eyes that sparkled in joy. She glanced back and saw Sebastian looked down sadly, he couldn't bear to look at them.

"Oh-" A voice came and Ciel covered his mouth in horror as he looked down at the pool of blood.

"My lord!" Sebastian looked back at him.

"Is..is he the man who's responsible for this?" Ciel pointed at Lord Iceglade.

"He..he's a nightmare." Violet gritted her teeth. Ciel walked over and sat down beside Sebastian, sadly gazing down at the ground.

_The green crystal means you've developed healing powers..._

"If it won't work..it has to have some kind of effect, doesn't it?" Violet laced her hands together.

"What has effect?" Sebastian asked.

"My Legendary Power..I have to try.." Violet closed her eyes and began concentrating.

_Please have some effect...please._

She waved her hand over Clarence, Diana, and Lavender. A sparkling aura came out of Violet's hands and floated around the room, but nothing was different. They lay there motionless in silence, it was no use.

"They're gone.." Violet didn't want to believe it, she was going mad. She wanted this nightmare to be over, she just wanted to wake up and see them again. Violet looked around and saw as the room turned black and white, the only color that remained was the blood. Crimson red..splattered around. She gently put Clarence down and wiped the tears off her face. She got up with an empty expression on her face and looked down at Lord Iceglade and the katana through him.

"Who..who is he?" Ciel looked at him. "I can't tell.."

Lord Iceglade was beaten beyond recognition. Violet could barely tell who it was anymore. Only those cruel icy blue eyes remained. She felt disgusted, she didn't even wanna go near him.

"I..I have to find Alois." Violet turned around.

"Alois? Who's Alois?" Ciel asked.

"He was in my group.." Violet shook her head. "Lavender's last words were that he was hiding..he's looking for me..he's got to be in here somewhere."

"Then we'll find him and get the hell out of here." Sebastian decided.

"Not so fast. I have business to take care of here." Violet looked over at the door.

"Ah-let me go!" Ciel exclaimed. Violet immediately turned around to see Lord Iceglade's hand wrapped around Ciel's leg. With one swift move, Sebastian hit Lord Iceglade's hand and pulled Ciel back.

"Not dead yet? You're gonna die soon." Violet walked over to him and put her hands on her hips.

"My powers are being drained first." Lord Iceglade coughed. "And then.." He glanced over at Ciel and a smirk grew over his face. "Ciel Phantomhive and Violet Phantomhive..how perfect."

"You're a creep." Ciel made a disgusted face at Lord Iceglade.

Lord Iceglade shot a nasty look at Violet. "You're mine! All mine! You belong to me! You're mine to touch. I loved you, I want you to love me." Violet stumbled back, he was going crazy. "Love me! Love me!" He screamed.

Then it hit her. If it wasn't for Ciel and Sebastian, Violet wouldn't have made it tonight..but what Lord Iceglade did to her tonight...

"_Let me go! Let me go!" Violet screamed as Lord Iceglade tied her wrists and beat her. He beat her over and over with a leather belt and a crowbar. She was shaking and crying out as she tried to brace herself, but with the ropes tied she couldn't do much._

"_You belong to me, you're only allowed to touch me. Violet wrists, like yourself." Lord Iceglade looked at her. "All my favourites didn't want me, they're gone now. You're my new favourite, I love you. You're mine."_

"You're a monster!" Violet screams as Sebastian tore out the katana and stabbed him again.

She collapsed on her knees and covered her face with her hands, she felt so dizzy and nauseous, as if she'd fall right there.

"Violet!" Ciel yelled.

"Are you alright?" Sebastian rushed over to her.

"I.." She took his hand and stood up. "I'm fine..I..have to find Lance and Alois. I have to find them." She ripped out the katana and swiftly slung it over her shoulder, splashing the walls with blood.

"Then let's go." Ciel got up.

Violet nodded grimly and led them out of the room. She scanned around the dark hallways, there was an eerie silence.

_Creak..._

"Upstairs." Violet whispered and Sebastian nodded. The three quietly walked up the stairs and looked around. Someone was up here, she was certain of it.

"Mmph." She heard a muffled voice.

"In there." Ciel pointed to a room down the hall with the door wide open and the lights on.

They walked down and Violet peeked her head through, horrified of what she saw. Tied up, sitting on the ground, was Lance himself. There was a cloth around his mouth so he couldn't speak and a blindfold around his eyes. He hung his head low and tried to squirm around. When Violet stepped forward, Lance raised his head. "Mmph?! Mmhghh!"

Violet snatched the blindfold off of him and took the cloth off, throwing them to the floor, tearing off his ropes, and looking down at Lance with the katana pointed right at his forehead.

"V-Violet!" He cried. "You're..you're alive."

"Damn right I'm alive, and you're lucky you are too." Violet looked at him.

"H-how..how did you.." Lance looked at her katana.

"Lord Iceglade killed my group." Violet said.

"He did!?" Lance exclaimed. "That monster, I knew he'd end up doing something like this."

"I never expected it either. He's dead. I killed him." She looked at her katana.

"Wha-?! He's dead!?" He looked horrified.

"It's over. It's over for everyone." She looked back at the door and Ciel and Sebastian walked in.

"Your brother..Ciel Phantomhive.." Lance pointed at Ciel.

"Hello Lance." Ciel said.

"Tonight, this village is done for. Everyone here will be dead." She moved the katana closer to him.

"Please spare me!" Lance cried.

"I will spare you. I can't get myself to hate you Lance. You know I saw Lord Iceglade hurting you, I know what's he's done to you. Look at you now, you look horrible. How long has it been since you've had a decent meal? Since you've got some sleep? You were nothing but a slave, but then I guess we all were."

"You..you really mean it?" His eyes shone as he smiled up at her.

"Yeah. I heard what you said about me outside too.." She grew a smile on her face. "Just go home alright? Get out of here as fast as you can, take a carriage or something. The next time you and I meet, we'll be enemies, understood?"

"Y-yes." Lance swallowed hard.

"Good." She put her katana down. "Do you know where Alois is?"

"I saw him running up the stairs and into a room but I don't know where he is." Lance stood up. "The maids were looking for him too, but they gave up and tied me up here. They said it was Lord Iceglade's orders."

"Hannah's room.." She mumbled. "Where is Hannah anyways?"

"She and the maids took a carriage and just left." Lance shrugged.

"He's got to be in Hannah's room, that's where we all were. Come on guys!" Violet gestured for Sebastian and Ciel.

She rushed down the hallway and barged open the door to Hannah's room. Nothing out of the ordinary.. "Alois?" She called out. "Alois, are you here?" Then she saw a bit of platinum blonde hair peeking from the side of the bed. Alois looked up at the three. "Alois!" Violet exclaimed.

"Violet?" Alois stood up. Violet almost forgot how much everyone had grown. Alois was much taller now, his hair was longer and much lighter than before everyone got to Hannah's room. There was never really a decent bath for any of the slaves here. "Who are these people?" He looked at Ciel and Sebastian.

"This is my brother Ciel." She put her hand on Ciel's shoulder. Alois's eyes sparkled when he spotted Ciel. "And this is his butler Sebastian." Sebastian nodded and smiled.

"Are we..are we going to get out of here? I was so scared to leave, it was dark and the maids were looking for me.. I don't know what happened to Lance and I couldn't find you guys. What's going on?" He looked around frantically.

"Alois, remember when I told you some day we'd all escape? That Lord Iceglade would be dead?" Violet started.

"Yeah.." Alois nodded.

"He is dead..I can't believe it but...he killed Lavender, Diana, and Clarence..they're dead.."

"He..he what!?" Alois shouted.

"He killed them all.." Violet shook her head.

"I'm sorry." Ciel looked at the two.

"I killed Lord Iceglade, he's gone now. Lance is fine too, I found him and he's getting out of here. He told me Hannah and the other maids left to go somewhere else, I'm guessing it's probably another village. We have to get out of here." She explained.

"Are we finally gonna go home?" Alois ran up to Violet and hugged her tightly as he began crying.

"I promise we're gonna go home. Everything's gonna be alright, okay?" Violet hugged him back.

"I was so alone and scared..don't leave me alone..please.." He sniffled.

"I won't leave you, I'm here alright?" Violet looked at him. "Come on Alois, there's nobody else here. We have to take what we need and get out of this place." She led everyone back downstairs to Lord Iceglade's room.

They began picking at gold, and silver coins, taking all the money and jewels they could find. Violet took Lord Iceglade's white jewelled coat for herself and put on a white dress. Alois went through several drawers and headed off to change while Sebastian, Ciel, and Violet packed everything up.

"How do I look!?" Alois smiled as he walked out of the changing room. He wore long brown boots with a purple silk lace and ribbon at the top, black stockings and black booty shorts. A white dress shirt and a green attire with a black bow and a purple overcoat.

"Wow.." Violet giggled. "Nice shorts."

"Thank you!" Alois laughed. "Do we have everything?"

"Mmhmm. It's time to get the hell out of here." Violet nodded.

"They took all the carriages, there's none left!" Ciel exclaimed as he ran into the room.

"There's one at the back we can use." Violet smirked and led them out the back door of the mansion. "See?" She pointed at a fancy red carriage with 2 white mares waiting.

"What a stunning carriage." Sebastian smiled.

"Wow!" Alois exclaimed.

"It's a beauty." Violet grinned. "And now we'll get out of here, we've got everything we need."

"Where are we going my lady?" Sebastian asks.

"Here." Violet took out a map of the 2 villages that she found in Lord Iceglade's room. She pointed at the village a little far off from this one. "Wavecrusher village. Ciel was there, and that's the last village here. We're going to end that village tonight."

"W-Wavecrusher village?" Alois looked at the map.

"Yeah." Violet looked up at him. "Is something wrong?"

"My..my sister Alice was taken there. They brought me here..her group was separated there..I haven't seen her since." Alois explains.

"That settles it then." Ciel nods. "We find your sister and get back home."

"It's not gonna be that easy." Violet shook her head. "Lord Wavecrusher owns this village, Lord Iceglade was his son, I know that much. It's going to be impossible to even get in without attracting attention. Where's Alice being kept?"

"In some dark castle..I only saw a glimpse of it before they brought my group here. Lord Wavecrusher is keeping her there.. I heard one of the maid's mention I was next or something like that." Alois whimpered.

"Then that means Lord Wavecrusher is looking for you too. We have to find Alice as fast as we can, I know Lord Wavecrusher will try to kill me as soon as he sees me and Ciel. We'll have to be careful and hide, but you'll have to help get your sister out." Violet explains. "Alright?"

"But how do we get Alice out without raising suspicion?" Ciel questions.

"We'll get rid of the villages while Alois sneaks out Alice. We'll distract everyone else, simple as that." Violet nods.

"How are you going to distract the whole village like that?" Sebastian asks.

"Easy." Violet smirks and pats her katana that hung off her diamond incrusted belt. "With my katana of course..so sharp, it cuts through butter like a hot knife."

"Then let's get to it!" Alois exclaims.

Violet nodded and opened the carriage door, the carriage had velvet red seats and was full of fluffy pillows. In the middle was a little glass coffee table that had an unopened letter with the seal still on it.

"I know the way to the village from here, I'll lead the carriage." Sebastian bows slightly and heads to the front of the carriage. Ciel and everyone else stepped inside the carriage and sat down, looking around the grand carriage.

Violet curiously eyed the letter and picked it up, running her finger over the smooth red seal with a wave pattern on it. It could only belong to one person... Violet ran the seal over the tip of her katana and sliced it open. She took out the paper inside and unfolded it, it was from Lord Wavecrusher himself.

_Mercury IceGlade._

_This is your final task, you have the only noble group there is. _

_Daughter of a Baron, the Baroness Lady Lavender Iceheart._

_Son of a Duke, the Duke Clarence Mordyth._

_Son of an Earl, the Earl Alois Trancy._

_Daughter of Viscount, the Viscountess Lady Diana._

_And you have Countess Lady Violet Phantomhive. Royalty runs through her veins. She's the daughter of an Earl and a Marchioness, who just also happens to be a Countess as well. She's a niece to 2 Earls, and a Countess and Baroness, and her cousin is a Duke. _

_Be very careful for her, she just might be your favourite treat._

_Her brother Ciel is here at my village, along with Alois's sister Alice._

_As your part, you are to make sure Alois and Violet do not escape at all costs. We will make sure Alice doesn't escape as well. Claude will make sure of that._

_Do not fail me IceGlade._

Shuddering in horror, Violet quietly put down the letter as the carriage began moving.

"Augh..oh..God.." She shook her head and raked her hands through her hair.

"Hm?" Ciel looked up. "What's the matter?"

Without a word, Violet pointed at the letter laying on the table. "Here." Ciel tore off the wax seal and passed it to Alois. "Who's seal is that?"

Alois took one glance at the Ciel ad looked up. "It's got a wave pattern on it..Lord Wavecrusher.." He murmured.

"This is pathetic." Ciel threw the letter on the ground. "Obviously he failed."

Alois snatched the letter off the ground and began skimming through it. His eyes widened as he slowly put it down. "Alice.." He mumbled. "He has my sister!"

"Alois!" Violet puts her hands on Alois's shoulders and looks at him in the eyes. "We're going to find Alice, okay? I promise you that. If I have to, I'll crush Lord Wavecrusher with my bare hands."

"You have no idea Violet!" Alois's sky blue eyes filled up with tears. "Alice..s-she can get violent. I just..what if she tries to escape herself?"

"Alois." Violet whispers. "It's gonna be alright, okay?"

"O-Okay." Alois wipes his tears off and nods.

The carriage then came to a slow halt, pulling over to the entrance of the village. Violet glanced out the window and saw people walking around and going about as usual, but something seemed off. Something wasn't right about this place. People were having a good time and laughing, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but she knew one thing was off. That's when she spotted the girl with the ropes around her wrists being pulled away.

Chapter 2, Alice's Escape.

Alice's Past.

"N-no! No!" Alice gritted her teeth and pulled back as far as she could. With her hands bound up with rope like this, there wasn't much she could do.

"Shut it." A voice sighed.

"Let me go you creep! Ugh, let go!" Alice shouted.

"Move!" Ceren pushed her in front of him. Ceren Sunheart...he worked for Lord Wavecrusher. Alice was one of the nobles Lord Wavecrusher had kidnapped and brought to Boltnight.

didn't pay much attention to her at first, but after hearing the news of Lord Iceglade's death and the noble group escaping, he wanted to find them. Alice was already around the village, she stayed at a little inn where some of Lord Wavecrusher's men went by. Alice and her brother Alois were split up after Lord Wavecrusher had taken the nobles. Lord Wavecrusher wasn't a fool, he knew that if he took Alice, Alois would come looking for her. He knew Alois was in the noble group, he'd bring them right into his trap.

It was impossible to escape from Boltnight, especially at night when nobody was around. There were guards everywhere, watching everything at all times, and at night when everyone left, the death fence was on. The death fence prevented anything from leaving and coming into the village at night. Right after sunset it would switch on and everyone would head inside. Anything that touches the death fence would be electrocuted and bleed to death. The fence surrounded the whole village and was about 10 foot tall. There was no escape..and Alice had been waiting for a chance to escape somehow.

Alice had Legendary Powers, she was given the Legendary Power of Fire & Ice. She'd sit there in front of the inn's fireplace at night and think of getting out of the village, the flames would go red. She'd be able to make fireballs and create things out of fire. Her Legendary Power was different, she didn't have the Legendary Power of Ice. It was split apart and she received the Legendary Power of energy. She was able to hit things with tremendous force and power and blast things with her energy and fire powers. The alchemist in the inn told her all about the Legendary Powers. There was a rumor going around that Lord Wavecrusher had the Legendary Power of Death & Darkness. The alchemist said you could tell what Legendary Power someone had if you had one. She had never seen Lord Wavecrusher face to face, but today was the day she'd finally get to meet him.

Alice grumbled as she moved along, she didn't care. She was quick and stealthy, and she could slice Lord Wavecrusher's guards into bits if they tried anything funny. She gripped her fists as she and Ceren headed up to a black castle, where Lord Wavecrusher was. They walked up the cold stone steps and Ceren pulled the ropes and led her over to the side of the castle and tied her to a post.

"Stay here." Ceren glared at her. "Lord Wavecrusher's guards will bring you inside." He walked off to the front of the castle.

"Ugh." Alice tried tugging away, but the ropes were too tight. She saw her wrists were already bruising up and turning violet. She gritted her teeth and sat down, looking around and waiting. What could this Lord Wavecrusher possibly want from her?

Alois had snuck out from the carriage quietly and into the village, hiding behind an abandoned shed. It was dawn and the guards already starting coming out of the inn nearby and looking around. He had to make sure nobody saw him sneak by. He quickly scanned the village, he didn't have much time to look around. He spotted the gothic black castle up hill away from the rest of the village and quickly began rushing off towards it. She had to be there...Lord Wavecrusher had to be there.. He had to find her as fast as he could.

Alois suddenly froze when he heard a twig snap. He shivered as an eerie silence followed, there was no sign of anything. His heart was racing as he quietly continued walking when he heard it again. Another twig snapped, followed by a light chuckle.

"Alice? Is that you?" He softly called out.

Suddenly, leaping out from the air and landing in front of him was a figure. Alois gasped and stumbled back as he saw the guard in front of him.

"Who are you!?" Alois exclaimed.

"You're not gonna find Alice here, but you're going to find your end." He pounced at Alois.

Alois fell as the guard pinned him down and tied his wrists together with a bundle of rope. Alois grunted and tried to squirm away, but it was no use.

"Let me go! Who do you think you are!?" Alois yelled as the guard lifted him up.

The guard scoffed. "I work for Lord Wavecrusher. Who are you and what are you doing here in his village?"

"I'm Alois Trancy." Alois sneered.

The guard's eyes widened and a smirk grew on his face. "Alois Trancy? Lord Wavecrusher has been expecting you."

"Wh-what?" Alois asked.

"Move it!" The guard shoved him. "And don't try any tricks."

"He has my sister doesn't he?" Alois growled.

"Mmhmm. You took the bait Alois, Lord Wavecrusher's looking for you. I'm sure you can explain to him why Lord Iceglade is dead." The guard replied.

Alice tried to gnaw off the ropes from her wrist, but the ropes didn't budge. She pulled and tugged and tried to get away, but nothing worked. She sighed as she dropped her hands into her lap and looked off into the distance. She had been waiting for Lord Wavecrusher's guards to come and bring her inside. She had been awaiting to meet Lord Wavecrusher as well...

She wondered what he was like, she had so many questions. Why did he want her? Where was Alois? Who was Lord Wavecrusher really? The villagers told Alice they'd never seen Lord Wavecrusher before, but they thought he was amazing leader and respected him. Alice could imagine a monster sitting at the throne.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she looked up and saw a guard walking to the castle with somebody.

"Huh?" She looked at them as they got closer. The guard spotted Alice and pointed at her, then smirked at the figure beside him. Alice's eyes widened as she realized who was with the guard.

"Well would you look at that! Alice Trancy is here too!" The guard laughed.

Alois...it was Alois beside the guard. Alice gasped and looked at Alois who was looking back at her. She hadn't seen him in forever after they were split up. When she saw Alois, she felt like all the bad things and the fears melt away. She had been looking all over for him, and now he was caught and brought to this hellhole too?

"Alois!" Alice yelled. "Alois!"

"Alice!" Alois stumbled over to Alice and fell in her arms.

"Alois!" Alice's eyes stung with tears as she hugged him with her bound hands. "I missed you so much big brother..oh Alois.."

Alois dug his face into her shoulder and burst out crying. She was taken here too. He had finally found Alice after searching all over for her. She was here this whole time... Alois felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders as he felt the tears slid down his face.

"Alois where have you been?" Tears streamed down Alice's face.

"I was looking for you, Alice. I looked all over for you.." Alois sniffled and looked up at Alice.

"Alois.." Alice hugged him tightly.

"Please..please don't go Alice..please.." Alois shook his head.

"I'm not going anywhere Alois, I'm here." Alice kissed his forehead.

"I missed you so much..don't leave me..don't leave me alone." Alois cried.

"I won't go Alois, it's gonna be alright. Alice is here..shhh.." She whispered.

"It's too bad you didn't come with your little noble group." The guard crossed his arms.

"That would have been better." The castle door opened and Ceren walked in. "Well, well, well. Earl Trancy and Lady Trancy? My, my, won't Lord Wavecrusher be pleased with you two."

"Shut up Ceren." Alice snapped.

Alice loved her brother and now that she found him again, she wasn't going to let anything get in her way of getting out of here. She could simply slice through these two, but that wouldn't be much of smart idea since they were right outside of Lord Wavecrusher's castle.

Ceren grinned, "come in, Lord Wavecrusher is waiting for you." He walked over to the post and untied the rope.

The castle was much bigger in the inside than it looked like. Marble floors and a beautiful spiral staircase with velvet carpets. Everything was full of luxury, candles were lit around and the place was decorated beautifully. Ceren led the two upstairs where he pushed open a large door and led them inside. .Alice looked around the place as they headed into the room, that's when she spotted the gleaming throne in front of them. Leading up from the door was a red velvet carpet all the way to the throne. Guards stood at all the doors and around the carpet, eyeing everyone.

"My lord, Alice and Alois Trancy are here." Ceren bowed. He glanced over at Alice and Alois who were looking back at him. "Kneel down!" He hissed. Alice and Alois kneeled down and looked at the ground, this was the moment. She was finally going to see what kind of monster Lord Wavecrusher could really be. What he was up to, everything.

"Hm?" She heard a handsome voice and someone shuffling around. "Alice and Alois?"

"Yes sir, Alois just happened to slip into the village and try to sneak around. We found him and brought him here with Alice." Ceren explained.

"Oh, well that explains it.." The voice muttered.

_That's him..that's Lord Wavecrusher. _

"Alois, you can stand up." Lord Wavecrusher said. Alois nodded and got up, looking up at him. "Alice, you can stand up."

Alice nodded and nervously got up, still looking at the ground hesitantly.

"There you are at last, I was wondering when I was going to meet you." He softly chuckled.

Alice didn't know what to think of him. He was acting like everything was cool and nothing ever went wrong. He was nothing like she imagined, but who was he really? And what was he up to?

_Strange..._

She looked up at Lord Wavecrusher and her eyes widened. She expected a monster sitting upon the throne, or some giant. Lord Wavecrusher was a teenage guy sitting down on his throne with his leg crossed. He wore long black boots of silk with diamonds glittering on the side. Long silk light blue pants with a matching robe that had a sapphire in the middle. Aqua blue sparkling eyes and electric blue hair with a golden crown on top. He was stunning...this was Lord Wavecrusher?

"Well then." Lord Wavecrusher smiled. "Welcome." He hopped off his throne and walked up to Alice and Alois. "I'm Lord Wavecrusher..you two must be Alice and Alois."

Alice and Alois looked at him quietly.

"I'm sure both of you have some explaining to do." Lord Wavecrusher looked at the two.

"Explaining?" Alice asked.

"Surely you heard what happened to the noble group of Lord Iceglade?" Lord Wavecrusher asked.

Alice shook her head. Lord Wavecrusher raised an eyebrow and looked at Alois. "You were in that noble group Alois. Do you know what happened to Iceglade?"

"He's dead." Alois replied.

"Mmhmm..he is dead. He was killed last night, and the noble group escaped. Who was in your noble group Alois? Isn't there 5? I know so many names that it's hard to remember all of them.." Lord Wavecrusher chuckled.

"Well.." Alois looked at the ground. "The rest of my group was killed..me and another girl survived."

"Someone killed them too?" Lord Wavecrusher's eyes widened.

"Lord Iceglade killed them..." Alois quietly said.

"Tch." Lord Wavecrusher crossed his arms. "Idiot, I'd have his head if he was here..why the hell would he do that?"

"He went mad, he couldn't control himself." Alois explained.

"Who did you escape with?" He asked.

"Violet.." Alois answered.

"Violet Phantomhive?" He baffled as Alois nodded. "Do you know her Alice?"

Alice shook her head. "I've heard of her but I don't know her."

"Baroness Lavender Iceheart, dead. Duke Clarence Mordyth, dead. Viscountess Diana Millicent, dead. Dead.." He sighed and shook his head.

"When did murder become a big thing around here?" Alice snapped.

"It's not." Wavecrusher huffed. "This never happened before..Alois, do you know who killed Iceglade?"

"Isn't it obvious? Violet killed him. He treated us like pieces of shit and killed Diana, Lavender, and Clarence." Alois fumed.

"I see." Wavecrusher nodded. "We could barely recognize it was Iceglade. I've been looking for the noble group, but now we just have to find Violet."

"You won't find her." Alois growled.

"Is that so?" Wavecrusher smiled. "That's just fine, she'll find her own way her whether she likes it or not. She probably came here with you, she can't be too far away. And when she realizes that you're not around, she'll come looking for you and come here."

"What do you want with us anyways?" Alice hissed.

"Oh nothing." Wavecrusher scoffed. "I'm looking for the person who killed Iceglade. I'm afraid you're all going to have to stay with me for a little while, at least until Violet decides to show up." He snaps his fingers and two guards move beside him.

"What!?" Alois yelled.

"Take them to the dungeon." Wavecrusher walked over and lifted Alice's chin up. "Don't worry, I'm sure Violet will come soon. Until then you can enjoy your stay." He looked over to the door. "Claude there will be serving you too." He pulled away and smiled as Claude walked over and glared at Alice.

"How long are you gonna keep us here?" Alois asked as the guards moved beside him and Alice.

"The longer we wait for Violet, the longer things will get unpleasant." He gave a little wave and the guards pulled Alois and Alice away as Claude followed behind.

"Let me go!" Alois exclaimed.

Alice blankly stared at the ground as she quietly followed her brother and the guards to the dungeon without saying a word. The guards put them in a cell and cuffed their wrists and locked the door. Claude was in the room beside them quietly preparing dinner as Alois and Alice sat there. The cell across them had a few noble boys that looked at Alois who was grabbing the cell bars and yelling.

"Hey! Get back here and let us out of this cage right now! Do you hear me!?" He shouted.

Alice sighed, "Alois it's no use. They're not going to listen to us anyways.." She slouched down.

The side door of the cell creaked open as Claude walked in and put a tray down in front of them and lifted the lid up. "Dinner."

"Who are you anyways?" Alice looked up at Claude.

"I'm Claude Faustus." He lifted his glasses up and looked at Alice. "Lord Wavecrusher has ordered me to take care of you two." He sat down across from them. "In a little while the maid's will prepare your baths and then you'll head to bed."

"Then why are they here?" Alois pointed at the other cell that had the door open as a maid walked in and began talking to the nobles.

"They're here for the same reason as you. You two escaped and so did they. They were caught for escaping with Ciel Phantomhive." Claude explained.

"Violet..Ciel.." Alois muttered.

"Eat up." Claude pointed at the tray and got up, heading out of the cell.

Alois sighed as he opened up the tray that had two hot bowls of vegetable soup. The aroma was mouth watering and the soup looked delicious, but Alois wasn't hungry. He pushed the tray aside and lay in Alice's arms as she hugged him. Alois felt the warm tears slid off his face as he hugged her tightly.

"Alice? Alois?" A soft voice came out. Alice's eyes fluttered open immediately as she spotted a maid opening the cell door. Hannah had came here.

Alice had fallen asleep with Alois in her arms, she looked down to see him sleeping soundly. "What do you want?"

"It's time for your bath." Hannah nodded.

"Alois.." Alice nudged him. "Alois wake up.."

"Nrghh..hmm?" Alois rubbed his eyes and sat up. "Wha..what?" He looked around sleepily.

"The maid's here, it's time for our baths. Come on." Alice stood up.

"Oh.." Alois yawned and got up, he scowled as soon as he spotted the maid.

Hannah led them upstairs and into a room where the other nobles were sitting in bath tubs while the maid's washed their hair and bathed them. Alice slipped out of her clothes and sat in a bathtub full of warm water as Alois sat in the bathtub next to her. Hannah began pouring water over their heads and bathing them quietly as Alice eyed the place.

"_The longer we wait for Violet, the more things get unpleasant."_

Unpleasant..she'd like to see him try something smart against someone with a Legendary Power. They had no idea what she could do, Alice had plenty of tricks up her sleeve.

Alois was beside the other nobles which he made small talk with, quietly whispering to each other.

"I heard there's a lot of demons here.." One whispered.

"Lord Wavecrusher's probably hiding something.."

"There's a chant for one, I heard it summons a demon.."

"That's probably just a myth.."

"How's that going to get us out of here?"

"Wait, summon a demon?" Alois raised a brow.

5 days had passed and Alice gritted her teeth as the guards cuffed her to the walls once again. She heard Ceren coming down the stairs holding a leather whip in his hand. Alice struggled and tried to squirm away as the guards cuffed her.

The cell door opened and Ceren walked in, cracking the whip and smirking. Alice hadn't bathed in 4 days since Ceren kept her in her cell and whipped her. Her clothes were tattered and her skin was smudged with dirt.

She glared at Ceren as he pointed the whip at her. She braced herself as the whip cracked in the air and striked her. She let out a painful cry as he began whipping her over and over again. Her clothes tore again and she began bleeding again. Covered in bruises and cuts, violet wrists, she was tormented everyday. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on creating a fireball, anything, just something, but every time the whip hit her, she lost concentration.

She found herself trusting Claude and Alois more than anyone else. Every night after Ceren would beat her countless times, Claude would carry her and bandage her cuts and wounds. He'd tell her she was gonna be alright and take care of her and Alois. Alice had cried and fallen asleep in her arms every night, and when she woke up she'd see him there for her.

"No! Ah!" Alice screamed again as the whip pierced her skin. She let out an agonizing cry as Ceren whipped at her one more time before cracking the whip onto the ground and sliding his hand down, dripping the blood all over the floor. Claude blankly looked at Alice whimpering and shivering, her clothes soaked with blood.

Ceren and the guards untied her and left her bleeding and softly crying on the ground. Claude rushed over as soon as they headed upstairs and lifted her up.

"Alice.." He whispered..

"C-Claude." Alice shook her head.

"Shhh.." Claude held her hand tightly.

"It h-hurts s-so much.." She swallowed hard as tears slid down her face.

"I'm here Alice..shhh.." Claude wrapped her around in a blanket and held her in his arms.

"I..I love you Claude.." Alice croaked..

"I love you too Alice..." Claude kissed her forehead.

"Promise me you won't go." Tears stung Alice's eyes as she held onto Claude's hand.

"I'll always be here for you Alice, I promise..forever.." Claude hugged her tightly.

Horrifying screams filled the dungeon as Alice screamed on the top of her lungs again. She cried out in pain as her wrists were tied and Ceren tore off her clothes. Claude stared coldly at Alice as screamed and shouted for help.

Alice gritted her teeth and sunk her nails into Ceren's arm and scratched him. Ceren screamed as he pulled back and saw his arm slightly burning and oozing with blood. "How dare you!?" Ceren screamed as he slapped her.

Alice covered her stinging cheek with her hand and burst out crying in pain. "Claude, help me, please!" She knew Claude wasn't allowed to do anything or go near her now. She reached out her hand for him as she was slammed against the wall.

"Shut up!" Ceren shouted as he got up. Alice flinched and braced herself as she curled up against the wall.

Ceren lifted his hand to hit her again when it was pulled back swiftly. Claude gripped Ceren's wrist and glared at him, his golden eyes gleaming at Ceren.

"Claude!? What are you doing?" Ceren's eyes widened.

"Don't ever hit her." He growled and shoved Ceren back.

Ceren stumbled against the stone wall and picked up his clothes and put them on. He cursed under his breath and picked up his whip and walked out of the cell, slamming the door shut.

"C-Claude!" Alice cried out and fell in his arms. Claude gasped as he wrapped a blanket around Alice's bruised and fragile body. He held her in his arms as she buried her face into Claude's shoulder and held onto him as she was shaking.

"I won't them hurt you Alice..I'm not going to let him hurt you anymore." Claude snarled.

"Claude.." Alice shrieked as pointed over to Ceren looking at them.

Claude's eyes glowed pink as he stared at Ceren, causing him to flinch and scurry off. Alice didn't know Claude was a spider demon, and the only one in this village. He worked as a butler for Lord Wavecrusher and took care of the place.

"They won't hurt you anymore Alice.." Claude looked at her.

"W-What do you mean? They always come back." She sniffled.

"I'll take of care of them, Ceren won't be coming down here ever again." He lifted Alice up in his arms and carried her upstairs into the bathroom and gently put her down in the bathtub.

He washed away the blood and dirt off her skin and cleaned up the cuts and the wounds. He looked into her blue eyes full of sorrow and pain and kissed her on the cheek as he lifted her out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her. He put her in her bed and tucked her in, holding her hand and kissing it softly. He whispered something and gently traced circles on her hand with his finger so she could regain her power. He blew out the candle and headed upstairs and down the hallway, glancing into the ballroom and sneering at Lord Wavecrusher laugh and talk with Ceren and his guards. Tomorrow Alice would have her full strength back to her, and Claude already knew all hell would break loose the minute Alice would wake up.

Claude put the blown out candles down on an end table and froze. He felt a tingling feeling go down his spine and he heard soft calling outside. It was the demon chant..someone was calling him...

He listened closely, it was Alois's voice outside, Alois was summoning Claude. Claude smirked and held out his hands as black feathers started falling down and he was switching to his demon form. With a flash, his black claws broke through the window as he leaped down outside.

But it was too soon, Alice had already woken up. Her eyes opened slowly as she sat up in her bed and looked around. She wasn't covered in cuts and bruises anymore, and had a strange feeling around her. She reached out her hand to pull the blankets off when her hand sparked up and flames came out of her fingers.

She stared in shock for a minute until she realized what was happening. Her strength had finally returned to her. She felt her eyes gleam like the flames as a grin grew on her face and she leaped off her bed and landed on one knee.

"Ceren!" She chuckled as she grabbed the bars of the cell and melted them in her hands. She slipped through the opening of the cell and laughed as she saw Ceren walking down the staircase and looking at her.

"What the hell!?" Ceren's eyes grew wide as he spotted Alice cocking her head to the side as she held up her flaming hands in front of Ceren.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Alice laughed as she leaped at Ceren and knocked him down, tearing through him and sending the dungeon ablaze. Screams and hysterical laughter were echoing throughout the house and Alice dragged Ceren by his feet and grabbed his sword from his pocket.

"ALICE!" Ceren screamed, but it was too late. With one swift move, the sword sliced through him and Alice picked up his head and laughed, throwing it to the side. She dropped Ceren's body and crashed through the doors upstairs, barging through the ballroom.

The guards immediately spotted her and rushed towards her as Alice formed a wall of fire with her hands and blew it towards them. The guest Lords lunged at Alice to attack, but the wall of fire set them ablaze along with the guards. The guards screamed as their flesh turned to dust and their heads were sliced off, rolling around on the ground.

Alice crossed her arms and frowned when she spotted Lord Wavecrusher's throne was empty. "Aww." She whined.

"Alice!" Claude rushed into the ballroom and gasped as he spotted bodies and heads all over the floor. "What the hell happened here!?"

"Oh Claude, I finally got my revenge on them!" Alice giggled.

"You killed them!?" Claude exclaimed.

"They can't hurt us anymore right?" She rushed over to Claude.

Claude's eyes glowed pink and he smirked at Alice. "You did this all by yourself?"

"Of course!" Alice giggled.

_You'd make a worthy demon Alice.._

"Come on Claude, I wanna show you something!" She pulled his arm and laughed, leading him down to the dungeon. "It's a surprise!" She hopped down the stairs and grabbed Ceren's head, holding it up cheerfully.

"Humph, Ceren.." Claude crossed his arms.

"Dead, all dead!" Alice giggled as she ran into her cell and jumped up and down on her bed.

Claude slipped off his glove and glanced down at his Faustian contract he made with Alois. At dawn they'd be out of this place and back to the Trancy manor.

"Alice." Claude walked up to her as she hopped off the bed smiling.

"Hmm?" She turned around and look at Claude.

Claude moved in and pushed Alice against the wall as his eyes been glowing pink and his iris's got thinner. "C-Claude?"

"Alice.." He ran his hands through her platinum blonde hair and smirked. "Your Legendary Power is extremely powerful...you'd make a worthy demon."

"D-Demon? What are you talking about Claude?" Alice stammered.

"Shhh..it's only going to hurt a bit." He chuckled.

"What? What's going to hurt? I'm scared Claude!" Alice exclaimed as she tried to squirm away from Claude's reach.

"Don't move!" Claude growled and pinned her against the wall and gripping her wrists.

"C-Claude!"

Alice cried out as she felt a burning feeling on her chest. She felt like someone was carving something on her skin as she felt her chest stinging. Claude placed the back of his hand on the ride side of chest and held her against the wall as his Faustian contract was placed onto her. She screamed on the top of her lungs as she felt like something was pulling out of her. Her eyes were watering up and she felt like she was being torn out of herself.

"Your soul is mine Alice.." Claude grinned as he held up his hand and the Faustian mark began glowing. "You'll be mine now."

"Nghh..whaa.." Alice opened her eyes, revealing glowing pink demon eyes and slit pupils. She clenched her fists and took a deep breath. "C-Claude.."

"I'm afraid you'll have to figure out the rest, Arekusa." Claude slipped his gloves back on and headed out of the dungeon with a devilish grin.

Silence filled throughout Lord Wavecrusher's mansion, not a single sound was made. Alice was made into a demon now and felt endless power go through veins. She wasn't Alice anymore..she was something new. She felt her hair get darker until it reached brown and flowed down her shoulders. She was now Arekusa. Her demon eyes glowed pink, she let out a dark chuckle as she stood up and gripped her fists as she felt a dark aura surround her, she wasn't finished just yet.

_Goodbye._

Sounds of horrifying screams and flesh tearing, blood splattering were to be heard as Arekusa tore apart everything. All the guests that were invited to Lord Wavecrusher's party, every single guard that protected the mansion. Lord Wavecrusher was nowhere to be found, and neither was Alois.

"HELP! ANYONE! PLEASE!"

_Slice._

"Oops." Alice giggled.

_Dead. All dead._

She hysterically laughed as flames surrounded her in a circle and her Faustian contract glew. Blood dripped down the staircase and was all over her clothes and splattered on her face. She was out on a full killing spree and destroyed everything in her sight.

_Insane._

"A-Alois? Claude?" Arekusa collapsed on her knees and began crawling around. "Where are you two?" She croaked as she crawled out of the mansion and looked around. "Alois! Claude!" she called. "Come back!" She stumbled and got up, limping and whimpering down the forest.


	3. Chapter 3: Demon

Wavecrusher's Escape.

Lord Wavecrusher let out a yawn as he looked outside of his gleaming white carriage and up to his castle. He had left a few hours ago to attend the biggest party of the season that was held at Heavenheart village. Masquerade balls were just the thing Wavecrusher loved, and he had dressed up in a gleaming outfit for the ball.

White silk gleaming robes with sparkling gold cuffs, sapphire incrusted long boots, a dress shirt, and the wraparound blue cape that hung off to the side. To top off his costume, he wore a beautiful blue mask that had wings on the side wrapping around his head and showing his aquamarine eyes.

The party had gone on for hours, and he was already arriving at a late hour. He hadn't heard of anything about Violet and ignored everything else. He was a bit tired from all the dancing and running around, but something kept him up.

The closer he got to his castle, the stronger he felt his powers stir around him. Lord Wavecrusher's great grandmother was a wizard and had experienced the accident with the Legendary Powers. In Heaveneheart, there was a long wizard tower and library with everything about magic. A giant crystal was stored at the top floor near a wizard portal that carried Legendary Powers. It cured sickness and helped wizards and reapers to regain their powers. It was a huge magic source, until it leaked.

Wavecrusher was only 5 years old when it happened. His family were grim reapers, although Wavecrusher was supposed to receive his Legendary Powers at 10, he got them at five. Battleheart, another legion far off of Heavenheart had attacked the wizard tower that morning. Their assassins snuck in and began attacking everyone. They were wrapping rope around the crystal so they could lift it in the air and fly back to Battleheart, but the crystal split and broke. Wavecrusher's grandmother used all her power to protect the children and fight back, but it was too late. The crystal broke and leaked everywhere, killing the Battleheart assassins immediately. All the powers leaked out of the crystal, unleashing a tremoundous amount of power and leaking everywhere. The children gained the crystal's power then, and it was too much already.

Instead of gaining one legendary power, it gave them 2 and split another one. They say the children were blessed to receive such power, and Wavecrusher was one of them. His Legendary Power was supposed to be Fire & Ice, but his fire power split up as the magic surrounded him and he gained only Ice and Death & Darkness. He was the only one who gained Death & Darkness, only those worthy of the most powerful Legendary Power received this. With Death & Darkness, Lord Wavecrusher was extremely powerful, and nothing could get in his way. The Death & Darkness Legendary Power gave him immortality. There was only a few handfuls of people with the Death & Darkness Legendary Power, and their offspring would receive it too. Everyone had always wanted the Death & Darkness power, but it was very rare to get these days. Ever since the crystal leak, everyone received more Legendary Powers than they should have.

Lord Wavecrusher knew this feeling, anyone could sense it when they got closer to a Legendary Power. Wavecrusher opened his window and peeked his head out, looking at his castle oddly as he saw that the front door was wide open.

_How strange..._

He sighed and sat back down, one of his guards must have been up to something. Still, that didn't seem believable to him. Something was going on. He rested his head on the soft pillow inside his carriage and sighed.

_Dead. All Dead._

He felt a shiver go down his spine as he heard someone whisper something. There was an eerie silence, Wavecrusher quickly closed the curtains and took a deep breat, covering his face with his hands. He was just hearing things..just a bit paranoid, that's all.

"Sir, we have arrived." The carriage slowed down and finally came to a stop. The carriage door opened as his driver bowed and gestured for him to step out.

Wavecrusher gave a little nod and got up, stepping out of the carriage and looking around nervously. Something was really off about this place.

"Huh?" He looked over to the front door and saw a pool of blood leaking outside. He looked back and saw that his carriage had already headed off down the path, and his guards were nowhere to be seen. He slowly stepped over the pool of blood and stepped on the wooden floor, looking around carefully.

_Tee hee!_

He heard a little giggle and his heart began. He swallowed hard and looked around, all the doors were open and there was a bloody trail down to where the dungeon was. Wavecrusher quietly crept downstairs to the dungeon and saw the blood soaked floors.

"Oh my God!" He covered his mouth with his hand as he spotted Ceren's head laying against the wall. Ceren had a horrified expression, his hair was messy and pulled, his jaw was wide open, and his eyes were all white. The rest of his body lay on the floor in the bloody mess.

Wavecrusher turned to Alice's cell room and saw blood smeared all over the bed and walls, Alice was nowhere to be found. The cell bars had been melted and left a giant hole in the cell. He turned around to the other cell and saw the other nobles weren't there either. What the hell was going on?

_Catch me if you can!_

That voice could only belong to Alice, and Lord Wavecrusher knew something happened here. He shook his head and raced up the stairs, barging into the ballroom where blood was splattered everywhere and everyone's head was severed and beheaded, their bodies were burnt to a crisp on the floor. A few tiny flames were still surrounding them.

Written in blood over the walls was _Alice _with bloody handprints sliding down were around it.

"Claude!" Wavecrusher called out, but there was no answer. The Faustian contract Lord Wavecrusher had on his wrist was so faded that it could just fade off completely now. He brushed his hand against the slightly glowing Faustian Contract and it disappeared.

Wavecrusher gripped his fists and growled, a black fog began forming around him. His face softened for a moment, and he collapsed on his knees and burst out crying. He covered his face with his shaking hands and sobbed. He was left all by himself, everyone was dead, everyone was gone. He felt hopeless, what was he going to do?

_Come on! What are you waiting for? _

He heard Alice's voice echo throughout the room. He looked up, tears streaming down his face and his eyes watering. "W-who's there?" Wavecrusher called out.

_You have to find your own way out..._

Wavecrusher was frozen in shock and horror, she was right. He had nobody, he had to find his own way out of here. He stood up and wiped the tears off his face, holding his hands out and seeing the black fog surround his hands.

"_You always amazed me Wavecrusher. You know what you are now, and it's up to you to find your way out. Don't forget me, I love you."_

_My mother's last words.._

"_Wavecrusher, r-run! Get out of here, quickly! Hurry, please! Get everyone out of here as fast as you can, you'll disenegrate!" _

_My grandmother's last words.._

_Shinigami...shinigami...shinigami..._

The words echoed around him, he felt like everything was spinning around him. He knew what he was, he was a shinigami.

"_Never give up hope Wavecrusher. In times of sorrow, use my blessing. It'll bring you where you'll be most happy."_

Wavecrusher grabbed the little white pouch tied up with string out of his pocket and held it in his hands. His mother's blessing he gave to him when he was very young. After all this time he still had it with him, he didn't know what was inside it or how it worked, but he knew he needed it more than ever now. He pulled the string and the pouch opened in his palm, releasing a burst of bright light and knocking him down. He felt himself getting tired, he couldn't keep his eyes open for any longer. His eyes slowly shut, spinning him around and lifting him up in the air.

_Where you'll be most happy..._

The last give from his mother, was happiness. He lost her and his grandmother, but he never lost the memories. He never lost the smiles, the moments, the happiness. He still had it deep down in his heart, and he'd never let go. Even if all hope was lost.

He opened his eyes and found himself laying on cold white marble floors. As he got up and looked around, he saw that he was in a white room that looked like an office.

"Sir? He's awake." A figure walked up to him and kneeled down. Wavecrusher looked up at the person standing in front of him.

Medium length blonde hair and bangs while the back of his hair was brown, black glasses and gleaming shinigami green eyes. He wore a black suit and gloves and had a nametag that read _Ronald K._

"He's up?" Another figure walked up to him and kneeled down. Sharp shinigami eyes and black glasses that he lifted up with a scythe in his hand, slicked short black hair, and he was dressed in a suit. _ William T. S._

"Welcome Wavecrusher Tempest." William said.

Chapter 3.

Demon.

Alois Trancy, Present.

"Good morning your highness." Claude said as he pulled back the curtains and opened the windows. There was warm breeze out and the sun was shining more than ever and birds chirping about.

"Hnng.." Alois yawned and got up, stretching and rubbing his eyes before glancing around his room sleepily.

Nearly two months had passed since the incident happened, and nobody dared to mention it. Alois ignored the thoughts and went on, still thinking about his sister from time to time and asking Claude about her everyday. He could forget everything but not the person that meant most to him, his sister Alice.

Claude was waiting for the day she'd come to visit them again. He already knew where she was staying at all times after placing his Faustian mark on her. He often visitied her dreams and turned them to nightmares, giving them a horrible twist and mocking her. He remained quiet most of the time, planning to seize her when he would finally have the chance.

He was just waiting for the final strike...

"Claude?" Alois asked sleepily.

"Yes, your highness?" Claude began pouring a cup of tea for Alois.

"When is Arekusa gonna come and visit us?" Alois smiles.

"I'm not sure your highness." Claude put Alois's clothes beside him.

"Isn't she staying with the Phantomhives?.." Alois's voice trailed off.

"It takes a while for things to get settled, you still have to get better, I think your sister needs to as well." He pointed at the bruises on Alois's wrist.

"I haven't seen her in a long time.." Alois sighs. "I miss my sister."

"Would you like me to invite them over for a visit?" Claude slipped Alois's dress shirt on him and began tying his bow.

"Yeah!" Alois exclaimed.

"Then it's settled, we'll invite them over in the afternoon." Claude helped Alois slip on his purple overcoat.

Alois got off the bed and ran around spinning in circles giggling and dancing around. "Yay!" He twirled around and clapped his hands together. "Ole!"

_Excellent._

Claude smirked.

_It's been a long, long time.._

Arekusa glanced out her carriage window and looked out to see the Trancy manor. It was an amazing estate, with a beautiful garden that had dozens of roses and flowers, and a large fountain in the middle with water flowing out.

"We're here miss." The drive slowed the carriage down and parked in front of the estate. The driver opened the carriage door for her as she walked out and headed up to the front door.

_I miss my brother..._

She sighed and reached to ring the doorbell when the front doors opened. "Hm?" She glanced up to see Claude standing in front of her.

_Claude.._

She looked up at his eyes and stumbled back. It had been forever since she saw Claude..and the last time she saw him..he had turned her into a demon.

"_I'm afraid you'll have to figure out the rest, Arekusa."_

Arekusa saw flashbacks of him pushing her against the wall and feeling the burning sensation on her skin as he placed his Faustian mark on her. She felt a wave of hatred and disgust go through her as she glanced up at him.

He stared back at her and narrowed his eyes, lifting his glasses up. "Welcome Lady Arekusa. We have been expecting you."

She felt like his golden eyes pierced right through her, what a monster.

"Please come in." He gestured.

Arekusa glared at him as she stepped inside the manor. Did he still remember..? Did he still care..? It pained her to remember the memories of when she was kept in that horrible village, down in the dungeon where Claude only cared for her. She knew deep down that she still cared for Claude, and that she still loved him. She quietly sighed and ignored the thoughts.

"Arekusa!" A voice rang out.

Arekusa looked up to see Alois running down the stairs with a big smile on his face, laughing and rushing towards her. Arekusa smiled seeing her brother so happy, she hadn't seen him or that cheerful smile on his face in a very long time. "Alois!" She exclaimed as he rushed into her arms and hugged her tightly.

"Arekusa, I missed you so much! I'm so glad you could come!" He smiled and pulled away.

"I missed you too big brother." Arekusa smiled, glancing back at Claude who was looking at the two.

"You remember Claude right?" Alois pointed at Claude.

"I remember him.." Her voice trailed off.

_How could I not remember him? He haunts my nightmares, he was the only one who cared for me. Does he still care? I have to know._

"I'll make some tea for you two, it'll be ready in the living room." Claude nodded and began walking off.

"I'll help." Arekusa added.

"Hm?" Claude turned around and glared at her.

"Are you sure?" Alois asked.

"Of course." Arekusa gave a little smirk and walked up to Claude.

"Very well." Claude turned around and headed to the kitchen as Arekusa quietly followed behind him.

He was dark and mysterious...that gaze his gleaming gold eyes gave when he looked at her sent shivers up her spine.

"I don't need help making tea you know." Claude walked in the kitchen and took out a small bag that had sweet smell coming from it.

"It's fine, I can pick out the china." She opened up a cabinet and looked around at the various decorated tea cups.

"I can handle it myself, a butler can do this much for his master." Claude gently pushed her and reached for a set of cups.

"This one." She grabbed his hand and pointed to the tea set with a blue swirl decorated on it.

Claude glanced at his hand and then back at her, blushing a bit. "What are you on about?" He mumbled.

"C-Claude.." Arekusa gently held his hands as tears formed in her eyes. "It's been so long.."

"It has.." Claude gazed down at his hand.

"I...I missed you so much and-" She began.

"You missed me?" He gave her a disgusted look.

A tear slid down Arekusa's cheek and she nodded. "I missed you and Alois, Claude. I..I have so many questions.."

Claude softened as he looked down at the ground quietly. "You get to see your brother today."

"I also wanted to come talk to you." Arekusa wiped the tear off her face.

"What are you talking about?" Claude looked up at her.

"C-Claude," her voice began shaking, "you were the only one there for me and took care of me. How can I forget you?"

"You're wrong about that." Claude had a blank expression on his face. He knew it was true, he did care for her, and he was hiding the fact.

"I cried in your arms every night Claude. You told me everything was going to be okay and put me to bed at night-" She squeezed his hand. "You still care for me Claude, I know you do!"

"I never cared about you!" He shouted.

"C-Claude?" Arekusa shook her head as she looked at him. "How can you say that?"

"You meant nothing to me." He pulled his hand away but Arekusa gripped his wrist. "Let go of me!"

"I don't want to let go Claude, you never let go of me when I was broken!" She shouted.

"You mean nothing to me." Claude gritted his teeth.

"Claude I loved you!" Arekusa cried out. "Why do you have to be this way!?"

"Shut up!" Claude snapped.

"How could you say such things Claude?" She whimpered.

"All this time, I never cared for you." He shook his head.

"Y-You told me that you loved me and that you'd always be my side.." Tears streamed down Arekusa's face.

"Don't be so foolish!" He grabbed her arm and shoved her against the wall.

"C-Claude!" Arekusa sniffled as she sat up. "You promised me you'd always be by my side!"

"I lied." He glared down at her.


	4. Chapter 4: Lies

Chapter 4.

Arekusa Trancy, Present.

Lies.

"Claude, why!?" Tears rolled down Arekusa's face as she reached her hand out for him.

"You're pathetic, you know that?" Claude kneeled down and pinned her wrist to the wall.

"Y-you're lying..you're lying about everything." Arekusa shook her head.

"Shut it, I don't want to hear more from you." Claude growled, his eyes glowing demon pink.

"I..I thought I could trust you C-Claude. I really did.." Arekusa bit her lip.

"You can't trust anyone, and you made a mistake of trusting me. I never cared about you." He glared at her.

"Y-yes you did..you cared about me and Alois...I always wanted one thing from you Claude, one thing you always gave me. One thing I lived on..and now it's gone." Her voice got shaky.

"And what would that be?" Claude raised a brow.

"Love..I only wanted you to care for me.." Her voice faded away.

"There's only one thing I want from you." He tightened his grip. "And I already have my hands around it. Your soul."

"Y-you.." Arekusa began.

"That's right Alice." Claude whispered. Arekusa flinched as he called her by her real name. "You're all mine, and your soul belongs to me. I gave you everything and I can take it away just as easily. You mean nothing to me, you only made a worthy demon. You'll soon feel the spider's venom trailing through your blood slowly as you fall for me..all mine."

Arekusa's eyes widened as she looked right into Claude's golden eyes. The color of richness, the color of the sun, the color of betrayal and lies...all remained in Claude's eyes.

"You're not going to act like this near my master, he's the only one I care about. Besides, you already know you belong to me." He pointed at the glowing Faustian mark on the right side of her chest.

"C-Claude.." Arekusa whispered.

"I already have you right where I want you.." He leaned in and trailed his lip over her neck, sending shivers up her spine.

"Claude-"

"Go." Claude stood up and glared at her, kicking her in the stomach.

"Augh!" Arekusa fell over and clutched her stomach, looking up at Claude with a pained expression.

"If you dare speak about this I'll cut off your tongue." Claude lifted his glasses up.

Arekusa whimpered and scurried out of the kitchen, running as fast as she could down the hallways in horror and ran into the living room.

"Hm?" Alois looked up. "What's all the hurry about?"

"It's a lot of things." Arekusa sat beside Alois on the couch.

"It's been too long.." Alois smiled at Arekusa. "It seems like forever has passed since I last saw you."

"I missed you so much big brother, I'm so happy to see you're safe and happy." Arekusa sighed in relief.

"You..you wont leave me right?" Alois quietly asked.

"I'd never leave you Alois, I was always looking for you." Arekusa looked in his blue eyes. Icy blue, full of happiness and cheer.

"I always want to be by you and Claude's side..." Alois lay in Arekusa's arms and looked up at her smiling. Arekusa brushed his blonde hair aside and smiled at him. "Forever.." Alois whispered.

"What do you mean forever?" Arekusa quietly asked.

"I don't want you to leave me..I want you to stay with me forever...bound by my webs.."

"A spider's web.." Arekusa muttered.

"_You're all mine.."_

"You won't be going anywhere...you're mine.." Alois looked up at Arekusa. "Forever..you'll be entangled in my web.."

Origin of A Nightmare

Shinigami

"W-Who are you?" Wavecrusher looked at the two.

"The question is who are you?" William lifted his glasses up, the light flashing on them and making them glare. "But we already know that."

"Where...where am I?" Wavecrusher looked around the empty office.

"Welcome to the Shinigami Academy, Lord Wavecrusher Tempest. This is the only academy where Shinigami with a Legendary Power attend." He poked Wavecrusher's arm. "You're a Shinigami."

"I know that." Wavecrusher stood up. "I just..I'm so confused.."

"It's fine." William sighed and stood up. "I'll be here to answer all of your questions, you'll have to come by my office before seven though."

"Whoa.." Ronald exclaimed. "Your Legendary Power is Darkness and Death!" His eyes lit up in excitement.

"Y-yeah.." Wavecrusher smiled.

"Interesting." William looked down at him. "We only have a handful of Shinigami with that Legendary Power. You are extremely powerful." He pointed at Wavecrusher.

"So..I'm gonna be attending this academy?" He stood up.

"Yes." William nodded. "Please excuse us for not introducing ourselves first. My name is William T. Spears, the head of the academy."

"I'm Ronald Knox!" Ronald spun around in a circle and made a sign with his hands. "The next to die for reaper!"

"Ronald, honestly." William sighed.

"Hey!" Ronald grinned.

Wavecrusher got up and laughed. "So I guess I'll be enrolled here then!" He smiled.

William nodded, "I'll get you a sheet with all your classes in a minute. Meanwhile, Ronald can tour you around the acade-"

_BOOM!_

"Huh!?" Ronald spun around.

"What was that?!" Wavecrusher exclaimed.

"Hahahahaha!" Laughter was to be heard outside of the office.

_BOOM!_

"Uh, sir?" Ronald looked at William.

William sighed and shook his head. "Honestly, again? What is she up to this time?"

"What's going on?" Wavecrusher asked.

"Ronald, go." William gestured.

"Do I get to go around on my death scythe!?" Ronald's eyes lit up.

"Fine, just go find out what's going on." William rolled his eyes.

"Heck yeah!" Ronald grinned and jumped on a red lawner mower that read _Death Scythe _and turned it on, laughing and steering the lawnmower out the door as it lifted him up.

_SMASH!_

"I'm okay!" Ronald called out.

William sighed. "My apologies, this happens all the time."

"May I ask what's happening exactly?" Wavecrusher looked out the door.

"It's one of my student's, she has a thing with bombs. It's probably my office again, follow me." He gestured for Wavecrusher to follow him.

"Hahaha!" Laughter echoed down from the hallways as another explosion went off. "Hey old man, check out your office!" BOOM!

"Arekusa!" Ronald leaped in the air with his death scythe lawnmower.

"Move, Knox!" She jumped up as another explosion went off.

"Get back here!" Ronald yelled and chased after her.

Arekusa smirked, "catch me if you can!"

"Yeah I think it is your office." Wavecrusher smirked. "Who is she?"

"I think you'll meet her soon enough. Come along." William walked up to a nearby elevator and pressed the button.

The elevator's doors slid open as the two walked in and William selected the tenth floor. Wavecrusher couldn't help but look around the sleek yet elegant looking elevator. This place was much more different from his village and castle. Everything was built for perfection, clean, organized, and amazing. The whole place was huge, Wavecrusher wondered if he was gonna be able to find his way around all ten floors.

"This place is huge..ten floors?" Wavecrusher looked at the elevator's buttons.

"Mhmm. The academy itself is 200 years old, there are tons of skilled shingami here with various powers. There's a lot to learn and look around for, but you'll find your way around sooner or later." Willaim explained.

The elevator doors opened and revealed a white hallway with several doors that read different office names.

_Shinigami Assistant, Shinigami Lounge, Shinigami Secretary, Shinigami Staff, Head of Shinigami Office, Shingami Scythe Design, Shinigami Spectacles Designer, Shinigami Dressing Room, William T. Spear's Office._

Wavecrusher looked around in amazement as William opened the door to his office, barely even raising a brow as he realized what it looked like. Wavecrusher's eyes widened as he saw there were ripped pages and books scattered all around, the carpet was charred black, and there was soot everywhere.

"What happened here?" Wavecrusher asked as William walked up to a cabinet and pulled out some folders.

"No surprise, the room will be cleaned up later." William slipped out a piece of paper from the folder and handed it to Wavecrusher. "Here is a list with all your classes. You have five classes per day with 2 breaks and a spare after your fifth class. Each class is 30 minutes long with a different subject and instructor. We also have a library, cafeteria, training hall, ballroom, and a Shinigami lounge."

"Whoa.." Wavecrusher grinned as he took the paper.

"We also have Shinigami assistance in case you need some help. I'll always be willing to answer the questions you have when I'm avalible, which is from 11:00 to 7:30 everyday. Also, once a week you'll have a test on a Shingami skill and will also need to go train in the training hall. Since your brand new here, you'll need your own death scythe, uniform and spectacles."

"Spectacles? But my eyesight is perfectly fine!" Wavecrusher protested.

"Is that so? Hmm, all Shinigami here need a pair of spectacles..." William muttered. "Perhaps you'll need them later on." He picked the phone and put it up to his ear, quickly dialing a few numbers.

"Helloooo!?" A loud voice came on the other end.

"Grell, I can hear you. You don't need to yell." William sighed.

"Oh Will! Sorry!"

"Grell, we have a brand new student here at the academy. My office has been blown up." He stared at the charred carpet and paused. "Again, and I won't have time to give him a tour and give him all his supplies."

"OH YOU CAN COUNT ON ME!" Grell yelled.

"I'll have you meet Wavecrusher on the first floor near the cafeteria, be there in a minute." William hung up and looked over at his messy office. "This'll take at least another four hours to clean..." He grumbled.

"Hey old man!" The door burst open and Arekusa ran in laughing, her uniform covered in soot.

"Arekusa, seriously?" William pointed at his carpet.

"It's no big deal-" She looked over at Wavecrusher. "Oh, who's he?" She had the strangest feeling she knew him.

"This is our newest student, Wavecrusher." William looked at him.

Arekusa's eyes widened as she realized who it was.


	5. Chapter 5: Shinigami

Origin of a Nightmare.

"W-Who are you?" Wavecrusher looked at the two.

"The question is who are you?" William lifted his glasses up, the light flashing on them and making them glare. "But we already know that."

"Where...where am I?" Wavecrusher looked around the empty office.

"Welcome to the Shinigami Academy, Lord Wavecrusher Tempest. This is the only academy where Shinigami with a Legendary Power attend." He poked Wavecrusher's arm. "You're a Shinigami."

"I know that." Wavecrusher stood up. "I just..I'm so confused.."

"It's fine." William sighed and stood up. "I'll be here to answer all of your questions, you'll have to come by my office before seven though."

"Whoa.." Ronald exclaimed. "Your Legendary Power is Darkness and Death!" His eyes lit up in excitement.

"Y-yeah.." Wavecrusher smiled.

"Interesting." William looked down at him. "We only have a handful of Shinigami with that Legendary Power. You are extremely powerful." He pointed at Wavecrusher.

"So..I'm gonna be attending this academy?" He stood up.

"Yes." William nodded. "Please excuse us for not introducing ourselves first. My name is William T. Spears, the head of the academy."

"I'm Ronald Knox!" Ronald spun around in a circle and made a sign with his hands. "The next to die for reaper!"

"Ronald, honestly." William sighed.

"Hey!" Ronald grinned.

Wavecrusher got up and laughed. "So I guess I'll be enrolled here then!" He smiled.

William nodded, "I'll get you a sheet with all your classes in a minute. Meanwhile, Ronald can tour you around the acade-"

_BOOM!_

"Huh!?" Ronald spun around.

"What was that?!" Wavecrusher exclaimed.

"Hahahahaha!" Laughter was to be heard outside of the office.

_BOOM!_

"Uh, sir?" Ronald looked at William.

William sighed and shook his head. "Honestly, again? What is she up to this time?"

"What's going on?" Wavecrusher asked.

"Ronald, go." William gestured.

"Do I get to go around on my death scythe!?" Ronald's eyes lit up.

"Fine, just go find out what's going on." William rolled his eyes.

"Heck yeah!" Ronald grinned and jumped on a red lawn mower that read _Death Scythe _and turned it on, laughing and steering the lawnmower out the door as it lifted him up.

_SMASH!_

"I'm okay!" Ronald called out.

William sighed. "My apologies, this happens all the time."

"May I ask what's happening exactly?" Wavecrusher looked out the door.

"It's one of my student's, she has a thing with bombs. It's probably my office again, follow me." He gestured for Wavecrusher to follow him.

"Hahaha!" Laughter echoed down from the hallways as another explosion went off. "Hey old man, check out your office!" BOOM!

"Arekusa!" Ronald leaped in the air with his death scythe lawnmower.

"Move, Knox!" She jumped up as another explosion went off.

"Get back here!" Ronald yelled and chased after her.

Arekusa smirked, "catch me if you can!"

"Yeah I think it is your office." Wavecrusher smirked. "Who is she?"

"I think you'll meet her soon enough. Come along." William walked up to a nearby elevator and pressed the button.

The elevator's doors slid open as the two walked in and William selected the tenth floor. Wavecrusher couldn't help but look around the sleek yet elegant looking elevator. This place was much more different from his village and castle. Everything was built for perfection, clean, organized, and amazing. The whole place was huge, Wavecrusher wondered if he was gonna be able to find his way around all ten floors.

"This place is huge..ten floors?" Wavecrusher looked at the elevator's buttons.

"Mhmm. The academy itself is 200 years old, there are tons of skilled Shinigami here with various powers. There's a lot to learn and look around for, but you'll find your way around sooner or later." William explained.

The elevator doors opened and revealed a white hallway with several doors that read different office names.

_Shinigami Assistant, Shinigami Lounge, Shinigami Secretary, Shinigami Staff, Head of Shinigami Office, Shinigami Scythe Design, Shinigami Spectacles Designer, Shinigami Dressing Room, William T. Spear's Office._

Wavecrusher looked around in amazement as William opened the door to his office, barely even raising a brow as he realized what it looked like. Wavecrusher's eyes widened as he saw there were ripped pages and books scattered all around, the carpet was charred black, and there was soot everywhere.

"What happened here?" Wavecrusher asked as William walked up to a cabinet and pulled out some folders.

"No surprise, the room will be cleaned up later." William slipped out a piece of paper from the folder and handed it to Wavecrusher. "Here is a list with all your classes. You have five classes per day with 2 breaks and a spare after your fifth class. Each class is 30 minutes long with a different subject and instructor. We also have a library, cafeteria, training hall, ballroom, and a Shinigami lounge."

"Whoa.." Wavecrusher grinned as he took the paper.

"We also have Shinigami assistance in case you need some help. I'll always be willing to answer the questions you have when I'm available, which is from 11:00 to 7:30 everyday. Also, once a week you'll have a test on a Shinigami skill and will also need to go train in the training hall. Since your brand new here, you'll need your own death scythe, uniform and spectacles."

"Spectacles? But my eyesight is perfectly fine!" Wavecrusher protested.

"Is that so? Hmm, all Shinigami here need a pair of spectacles..." William muttered. "Perhaps you'll need them later on." He picked the phone and put it up to his ear, quickly dialling a few numbers.

"Helloooo!?" A loud voice came on the other end.

"Grell, I can hear you. You don't need to yell." William sighed.

"Oh Will! Sorry!" Grell laughed.

"Grell, we have a brand new student here at the academy. My office has been blown up." He stared at the charred carpet and paused. "Again, and I won't have time to give him a tour and give him all his supplies."

"OH YOU CAN COUNT ON ME!" Grell yelled.

"I'll have you meet Wavecrusher on the first floor near the cafeteria, be there in a minute." William hung up and looked over at his messy office. "This'll take at least another four hours to clean..." He grumbled.

"Hey old man!" The door burst open and Arekusa ran in laughing, her uniform covered in soot.

"Arekusa, seriously?" William pointed at his carpet.

"It's no big deal-" She looked over at Wavecrusher. "Oh, who's he?" She had the strangest feeling she knew him.

"This is our newest student, Wavecrusher." William looked at him.

Arekusa's eyes widened as she realized who it was.

Chapter 5.

Grim Reaper.

Past, 2 Weeks Ago.

_Is it really..have we met before? Everything is a blur..._

Arekusa looked over at him. She knew she saw him somewhere before but she couldn't remember anything. She recognized his face..his stunning Shinigami green eyes and flowing electric blue hair. She remembered his strikingly handsome face, making her blush a bit and glance down at the ground.

"Care to explain?" William pointed at his office.

Arekusa ignored William and gazed at Wavecrusher, trying to remember something, anything. She knew she saw him before, but she couldn't remember where or how.

"Ahem." William cleared his throat, sharply glancing at the two.

Wavecrusher recognized Arekusa and dumbfoundly looked down at the ground blushing.

Arekusa chuckled and looked at William. "Oops, sorry old man. Why not start the day with a bang!?" She grinned and leaped out of William's office.

"Wow." Wavecrusher smiled.

William sighed impatiently and glanced at his watch. "I'll let Ronald clean up the mess, he can work overtime." He pointed at the paper with Wavecrusher's classes in his hands. "Classes start at ten, you have half an hour to go around looking at the academy if you'd like. Your first class is Training Hall, I'll see you there." William lifted his glasses up.

"Thank you Mr. Spears." Wavecrusher smiled and headed out of William's office, looking down at his paper.

_Boys dormitory, 8__th__ floor up the right staircase. Room: 350._

_Training Hall: 1__st__ floor._

"Hmm.." Wavecrusher folded the paper and slipped it into his pocket and walking up to the elevator. As he pressed the button, he couldn't help but wonder if he and Arekusa would meet face to face again. She probably knew as much as he did about each other, he knew Arekusa from somewhere but something was still missing.

He cleared the thoughts from his head as the elevator door slid open and he stepped inside, seeing other Grim Reapers looking at their watches and glancing at Wavecrusher, giving him welcoming smiles.

"Welcome." One of the reaper's said. Flowing golden blonde hair tossed to the side, sharp eyes and smirk, black glasses and a slight beard. "You're Wavecrusher right?"

Wavecrusher stepped in the elevator and his eyes lit up. "Yes, that's me!"

The reaper laughed, "nice to meet you! Ronald's been going around telling everyone you're new here. I'm Eric Slingby."

"Wavecrusher Tempest." Wavecrusher nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine. First floor?" He pointed at the elevator's buttons.

"Mhmm, heading over to Training Hall for a bit of practice." Wavecrusher replied.

"Sweet." Eric pressed on the first floor button. "Always nice to practice, plus the Training Hall is huge. There's a bunch of scythes and obstacle courses, you can duel with your friends, and there's a little smoothie bar too."

"Whoa, I just thought we would be tested on our skills or something!" Wavecrusher exclaimed.

"Tested on our skills my ass! Everything gets exciting at the Training Hall. Arekusa's one of the best reapers we have, she's amazing at Training Hall." Eric grinned.

"Arekusa huh?" Wavecrusher murmured.

"Yeah, speaking of Training Hall, what's your Legendary Power?" Eric asked.

"Death and Darkness." Wavecrusher replied.

"Whoa!" Eric exclaimed. "Seriously!? That's the most powerful Legendary Power there is! Wow..you're really lucky..only a handful of people here have that."

Wavecrusher shrugged, "I just happened to be in the Legendary Accident when I was younger.."

"Really? Wow..I heard it was pretty rough..I knew I heard your name somewhere before..I'm sorry man.." Eric's voice trailed off.

"It's alright, don't mention it." Wavecrusher awkwardly looked around. "I was hoping to duel someone today."

"Duel Arekusa, that should be an interesting battle! She's barely ever lost and on the top ten for best Training Hall reapers!" He beamed.

"Really?" Wavecrusher grinned. "That would be an interesting battle.."

_So she has a Legendary Power too then? _

The elevator door opened up again as they reached the first floor.

"I'll be at the cafeteria, good luck! See ya later Death and Darkness dude!" Eric waved as he walked out of the elevator and towards the cafeteria.

_Then I guess it'll be an interesting duel..we'll see who wins and who loses._

Wavecrusher stepped out of the elevator and took a left, walking down the sparkling halls of the academy and looking around, trying to find the Training Hall.

_It's like a maze in here..._

"Augh!" Wavecrusher bumped into someone and stumbled back.

"Oh I'm sorr-" Arekusa began.

"It's alright, I'm sorry-" Wavecrusher cut off when he looked to see who it was. Arekusa's eyes widened at Wavecrusher and blush flushed through his cheeks.

"Y-you.." She muttered.

"Oh..um..I'm..I'm sorry for bumping into you..Arekusa.." He quietly said.

"It's alright..besides, we met shortly before. I'm Arekusa Trancy." She smirked.

"Wavecrusher Tempest." Wavecrusher shook her hand and felt a strange tingling feeling go through his hand.

"So you're new here, aren't ya?" Arekusa asked.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" A voice rang out.

_Vruuun! _

_BOOM!_

"Get back here!" Ron leaped on his lawnmower in midair and laughed, zooming over to Grell who was trying to swat Ron away with his chainsaw.

"I'LL TELL WILL ON YOU KNOX!" Grell barked and jumped at him.

"Tell Will on me because you're stealing my job? I don't think so Sutcliff! What are you up to now!?" Ron smirked.

"Trying to show the new reaper around the academy of course! Stop trying to steal my spotlight!" Grell huffed as Wavecrusher and Arekusa awkwardly looked at the two arguing.

"I AM THE SPOTLIGHT!" Ron jumped, doing the splits and landing his lawnmower on Grell.

"Gack! Ronald!" Grell threw him over.

"AHEM." Everyone turned to see William standing behind the two and raising a brow with his arms crossed.

"Ahh, William!" Grell cried out as Ronald sat on him.

William sighed and shook his head, "honestly, can't you two do anything right?"

"I was just trying to find the new kid, that's all!" Grell shouted.

"Right, you two aren't going to work very well together.." William glanced at his watch. "My office, now." He glared at Ronald and Grell.

"BUT WILL!" Grell protested as Ron got off him.

"Let's go." He sharply looked at Wavecrusher and Arekusa. "Pardon us for in the interruption." He turned and left as Grell sulked and followed Ron and Will.

"I think I'm really gonna like it here." Wavecrusher laughed.

"Eh." Arekusa shrugged. "It's a place for Shinigami, I don't really fit in much."

"What do you mean?" Wavecrusher asked.

Arekusa chuckled and grinned, showing her gleaming sharp fangs as her eyes began glowing demon pink. "I'm a demon too."

"Whoa..first time I've ever met a demon!" Wavecrusher looked at Arekusa in excitement and shock. "I've already heard you've barely lost at Training Hall. I think you'd be an interesting opponent."

"Oh yeah?" She looked at him and smirked. "What's your Legendary Power?"

"Death and Darkness." Wavecrusher smiled.

"Impressive..I'm Fire and Energy." Arekusa smiled.

"Really? You're lucky you have another, I only ever had one." Wavecrusher sighed.

"Death and Darkness is the most powerful Legendary Power there is. A lot of people would love to have that Legendary Power." Arekusa explained. "You're the lucky one, it gives the power of immortality."

"If you say so." Wavecrusher smiled. "I'm heading to the Training Hall, would you like to join me in a duel Arekusa?"

"Oh? You'd like a challenge?" She smirked.

"Bring it on." Wavecrusher winked.

The Training Hall was even bigger than Wavecrusher imagined. The floors were sleek and shiny, with different obstacle courses around. Wavecrusher spotted a giant spinning bowl with ropes over it, a spiked platform with a pool of water as the floor.

A smoothie bar was also across from him. A few Shinigami sat there talking to each other and drinking their smoothes, while others rested on the bench and headed over to the bathrooms and showers. There was a duelling arena and several different isles of scythes and weapons were also placed there, marked by different powers and elements.

"Hmm.." Arekusa walked over to a Fire Legendary Power marked scythes isle and picked out a double bladed scythe, reaching into a white bag beside the Energy Legendary Power and dropping an orb with a wind element stored inside a bucket of water. The water gleamed white and began stirring inside as Arekusa dipped her scythe into the water, causing it to glow white. She mixed her Fire scythe with the Energy Power.

Wavecrusher picked up a curved Death and Darkness scythe, made of black obsidian rock and topped off with onyx jewels. He gently rubbed his fingers over the tip of the blade, whispering a spell quietly. The blade began glowing black and a dark aura formed around Wavecrusher's hands.

"Let's duel." Arekusa stepped into the duelling arena and onto a platform, holding her scythe in her hands and getting in her battle stance. Wavecrusher nodded as he stepped across from her onto his platform, gripping the scythe and tapping it on the ground.

"Go!" Arekusa shouted as she leaped at Wavecrusher. He jumped in the air and raised his scythe against Arekusa, sliding the blades against each other and landing back on the ground. Arekusa slashed at Wavecrusher, clashing against his scythe.

_Clang!_

Arekusa spun around and slashed at Wavecrusher, the element of the Energy mixing with the Fire began glowing around her blade. Wavecrusher parried her attacks and smashed his blade against hers, making both of their scythes vibrate. He swiftly sidestepped as he skimmed the tip of Arekusa's scythe. Wavecrusher tapped his scythe onto the ground and pointed at the tip, causing a black fog to form around him and Arekusa.

"Huh?" Arekusa looked around, the fog covered her and Wavecrusher as he moved with stealth, jumping and sweeping at her feet.

"Augh!" Arekusa slipped and fell down as Wavecrusher landed beside her. Wavecrusher kicked Arekusa's scythe across the floor and smirked. "Hmm..looks like you've won.." Arekusa glanced at him. She swiftly grabbed her scythe and leaped at him, pinning him down to the ground. "Not!" She pointed her blade at him.

"You're fast." Wavecrusher panted and looked up at her. "But can you catch me?" He suddenly ripped and vanished.

"What the!?" Arekusa gasped as Wavecrusher appeared behind her and pushed her down, gripping her blade and smirking at it as the metal split in half and melted. "Hey!" She exclaimed as Wavecrusher pinned her down. "That's not fair."

"Looks like I've won." Wavecrusher laughed. "Just one of the things my Legendary Power can do." He let go of her and sat down.

"Hmmph." Arekusa crossed her arms and looked at Wavecrusher. "You're pretty good, Wave."

"It was a good duel." Wavecrusher pointed at his blade and sent it flying back to its isle. He reached inside a basket full of water bottles and tossed one to Arekusa and opened one up.

"Thanks." Arekusa smiled as she sipped some water.

"Whew." Wavecrusher swallowed down his water and smiled at her. "That was some duel, things got exciting fast."

Arekusa laughed, "it was pretty fun."

"We'll have to duel some other time then." Wavecrusher sat up and reached his hand out for her as she held onto it and got up.

"You and me can just hang around the academy for now, classes are gonna start in 30 minutes." Arekusa took his hand and led him out of the Training Hall and into the academy's garden.

Wavecrusher blushed as he held her hand and they walked towards the flower beds and benches. Roses, petunias, and other beautiful flowers were planted all around. Arekusa sat down beside Wavecrusher on the bench and smiled at him.

Wavecrusher's hand brushed against hers and a tingling feeling went up their hands as Arekusa clutched her hand. "Ouch!" She looked at Wavecrusher. "Are you sure don't have Electricity and Lightning Legendary Powers?"

"I'm sure." Wavecrusher laughed. He could feel all the memories flowing back to him again. When he stepped into his castle and was surrounded by an eerie silence. How he felt shivers go up his spine as he called out for someone, but nobody answered. How shocked he was when he found bodies all over the floor, when he found Ceren's head in the dungeon. Arekusa..he was so familiar to her..she was just like Alice. Wavecrusher finally remembered.

"You remind me of someone I knew.." Arekusa gazed up at Wavecrusher.

"Really? Who?" Wavecrusher questioned.

"I don't really remember but..he locked me and my brother up and hurt us when we were little. All I remember is that he was stunning.." Her voice faded away.

Wavecrusher looked at the ground and sighed quietly as he closed his eyes. He could remember the screams of horror, he could remember all the red splattered on the floor when he found everyone dead.

_Dead..all dead.._

"I'm sorry for what I did to your mansion, Wave." Arekusa quietly said.

Wavecrusher looked up at her and swallowed hard. "Don't mention it.."

"Did you really mean to hurt me and my brother though?" She looked up at him, her eyes glittering.

Tears formed into Wavecrusher's eyes as he gripped his fists and the tears streamed down his cheeks. "I didn't want to hurt anyone..it was never me.. Rosethorne, IceGlade, and Ceren Sunheart.. It was always them..I hate them.." He looked up at Arekusa as his eyes softened and turned to aqua blue. "I never wanted you to get hurt, I had to leave because I couldn't bear to see you in pain.."

"Wave.." Arekusa gently held his hand. "I.." A tear rolled down her cheek. "I believe you.."

"They wanted me to be some great Lord or something, they wanted me to be the best. They were all used to hurting people, but I didn't wanna hurt anyone. Ceren never listened to me..I hate him so much." He looked into Arekusa's eyes. "I always loved you Arekusa, since the very beginning.."

"You..you did?" She quietly asked.

Wavecrusher nodded, "I never want anything bad to happen to you..I just want you to be happy." He wiped the tears off his face.

"I forgive you Wave.." Arekusa softly told him.

_Immortality..my love will never die for you._

"Arekusa?" Wavecrusher whispered. "I.." He leaned in. "I love you."

_Forever by your side, my love._

Arekusa's eyes widened as Wavecrusher kissed her lips gently. Her eyes fluttered shut as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. She blushed as he softly pulled away and laced his hands with hers.

_Flowers bloom, my love blooms. My heart flutters..I will always be by your side, even if sorrow tries to take me. My love will never die for you, even if someone has lied to you._

"Wave..I love you too." She closed her eyes.

"I love you more than words could say." Wavecrusher's blue eyes sparkled. "I won't let anyone hurt you ever again.."

_Claude..I thought I could trust you. I thought you cared for me..I loved you. You told me everything was going to be alright, you told me that you would always be there for me. I believed you..I believed all your lies..and you backstabbed me._

_I really did think everything could go on forever.. Everything just vanished before my eyes, and I know you're nothing but a liar. Nothing but a two faced good for nothing liar._

_You're a monster. The way I looked at you tricked me, I thought you cared for me. You tricked me all this time and I never knew..You broke my heart Claude, and you left me behind like nothing happened. You took my soul and placed your Faustian mark on me, you haunt my nightmares._

_You turned me into a demon..and you left me in pieces. You cruel monster, how can I forgive you? How dare you even look at me with your cold gaze. I saw you as a caring person, I saw you as everything. I knew you were hiding something Claude, appearances can deceive. I've been lied to this whole time. You don't deserve me, you don't deserve Alice. _

_I love you, Wavecrusher. Forever bound in your waves..by your side._

_Arekusa..when the flower petals bloom and fall from the sky..when the sun comes up every morning... I will still love you. My love for you is immortal._

Arekusa opened her eyes and wrapped her arms around Wavecrusher. "Together.."

"Immortality, my love will never die for you." Wavecrusher whispered.


	6. Chapter 6: Legendary

Chapter 6.

Legendary.

Violet Phantomhive, Past.

Violet's nightmares had come to life, she was living through him. The dark stormy night seemed to drag on and on forever, and Violet's sanity was draining fast. The rain had soaked through her clothes, leaving her wet and shivering as she was cuddled up in a blanket and held onto Ciel's hand.

"Violet." Ciel spoke up as he looked down at her shaking hand.

"Y-yes?" She peeked out from her blankets.

"You're freezing cold.." He wrapped the blanket around her again. "Your hands are almost stiff.." He took out a napkin from his pocket and leaned in wiped the blood off her torn lip. "You're badly hurt.."

"So are you Ciel." Violet pointed at his eye patch. "What happened?"

"Oh." Ciel ran his fingers over his eye patch. "I wanted to talk to you about that.. My eye isn't hurt." He took off the eye patch and opened his eye. Violet gasped as he saw a purple glowing pentagram in his once ocean blue eye.

"Whoa.." Violet's voice trailed away.

"This is my contract with Sebastian, I made a deal with him." He gripped his fist. "I'm going to get my revenge on those who hurt me and humiliated me.."

"Ciel..Lord Iceglade told me that he-" She covered her mouth in shock as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Ciel nodded. "Our estate..burned it down to the ground..and..mom and dad.." He shook his head. "They're gone.."

"Ciel.." Violet squeezed his hand and she muffled out a cry.

"Shhh.." Ciel wrapped his arms around her. "I promise everything's going to be okay. Sebastian's going to take care of us okay? He's our butler, he's going to help me get my revenge.."

"He's..he's not a regular butler is he?" Violet asked.

Ciel shook his head, "he's a demon butler..in return I was supposed to give him my soul, but he didn't want it. He doesn't want anything, and he's keeping us safe." He pointed at his eye. "I can order him to do things, and this binds us together. Our contract, every time I take off my eye patch and order him, he'll come. I want you to have the same."

"You..you what?" Violet looked at his eye.

"I want Sebastian to place his contract on your eye, whichever one you want. He'll protect us, Violet." He pulled out a red eye patch from his pocket and handed it to her. "Sebastian." Ciel called.

Violet took the red eye patch and looked up as Sebastian stopped the carriage and opened the door. "Yes my Lord?"

"She's ready." Ciel nodded.

Sebastian nodded, "which eye would you like me to place my Faustian mark on my lady?"

"My left eye." Violet decided as Sebastian leaned in. "Is it gonna hurt?"

"No of course not, I'll be gentle. It's just going to tickle, that's all. You'll have my Faustian mark on you and you'll be able to call me whenever you need me." He explained. "I'll always be here for you my lady, and for you as well my lord."

"Alright." Violet took a deep breath.

Sebastian leaned in and smiled, slipping off his glove revealing his hand that had the same Faustian mark on Ciel's eye. "Close your eyes miss." Violet closed her eyes as Sebastian placed the back of his hand on her left eye. She felt a tingling sensation go through her, tickling her eye a bit. "You can open your eyes now miss." Sebastian said.

As Violet opened her eye, her left eye felt different. She widened her eye, causing the Faustian Mark to glow. Sebastian smiled as he helped her slip on her eye patch. "There, that wasn't so bad was it?"

Violet smiled as Sebastian took her hands in his. "Oh my lady, your hands are freezing cold." Sebastian wrapped the warm blanket around her. "My lord, my lady, we're almost at the estate. Please do try to keep warm. I'll turn on the fireplace and make us a cup of tea when we return home."

"Very well." Ciel nodded as Sebastian slipped his head out of the carriage and sat back at the front.

Violet closed her eyes and tried to rest, but she could still hear the voices go on and on in her head. Those memories..everything..they were engraved in her sanity. No matter where she tried to run, the darkness would follow her. Her sanity was slowly fading away...her mind was killed. She was deadly and beautiful, but her insanity was poisonous.

_The darkness follows me..because I am the darkness..My mind is forever trapped in eternal darkness._

Violet felt her eyes flutter shut as her head gently hit the seat of the carriage as she finally blacked out.

_Knock, knock. _

"Come in." Violet called as she looked up from her book.

Violet lay in bed for two months, healing her wounds and staying in bed for most of the time. Sebastian would bring her food and help her bathe, and she and Ciel would spend some time together outside. She couldn't do much of anything until she got her wounds healed, she was still badly hurt and could barely stand up on her own. She often threw tantrums and broke down when she woke up screaming from the nightmares she had.

She knew she had her other Legendary Powers, to heal and see the future, but still didn't know how to use them. She could only remember the adrenaline she felt rushing through her veins and she desperately tried to save her friends, but that was the only time. Violet often played around with the water, creating lightning inside it. She read more about Legendary Powers and magic from her library and studied them most of the time. She was bound with her Legendary Power of Electricity & Lightning.

The door opened and Sebastian walked in, smiling and holding a white towel in his hands and walking over to a bowl of water and putting the towel in it. "How are your wounds my lady?" He walked over and sat beside her on her bed and unwrapped the bandages around her hands.

"They feel much better." Violet sighed as Sebastian threw out the bandages and looked at her wounds that were slowly fading away.

Cuts, bruises and gashes were all over her hands and arms. Sebastian got up and squeezed the towel, dripping the water into the bowl and gently cleaning the dried blood off her arms and dabbing her wounds softly.

"Ah." Violet flinched as one of her cuts started stinging.

"It's alright." Sebastian smiled as he gently put the towel over the wound.

Violet sighed, "I wish I could remember how to get my Healing powers into action..I can't remember how I did it last time."

"Try focusing a little my lady." Sebastian suggested.

Violet took a deep breath and closed her eyes, concentrating on healing her wounds. As she opened her eyes, she slowly lifted her hand and a green aura glew around her hand, shining down on her hand and inching up her arms and legs, sinking in and sucking away the wounds. Violet watched in shock as all the wounds tickled a bit and disappeared.

"Whoa.." Violet's eyes widened.

"That's amazing my lady." Sebastian took the rest of the bandages off Violet's arms and legs. "Look at you." He smiled.

"Now if I could only figure out how to use my other one." Violet laughed.

Sebastian chuckled, "you have much to learn, my young mistress." He got up and put the towel back into the bowl.

"I know." Violet sighed in relief as she lay back down. "I've got other things on my mind that won't go away though."

"What might those be my lady?" Sebastian squeezed the towel and began washing it through the water again.

"It's Alois..I still wonder where he is." Violet shook her head.

"Ah, then this might help your curiosity." Sebastian put the towel down and dried his hands, then pulled a newspaper page out from his tailcoat pocket. "Young master found it quite interesting this morning." He handed the newspaper page to Violet.

_ Lord Wavecrusher Tempest disappears. _

_Lord Wavecrusher, part of the Tempest, IceGlade, Rosethorne, EverHeart, and FlameWing noble family, has been missing for the past 2 days. His parents Lord Rutherford and Countess Fiona are still looking for him. Guards have been found dead, rotting all over the mansion along with the other guests and the manor itself has been deserted. _

_The dungeon was the most horrific find of all, there was blood splattered everywhere, and Lord Ceren Sunheart was found beheaded. Lord Ceren Sunheart was supposed to join the Tempest Noble Wings in less than a week and he's already been found slaughtered. A few of his guards off duty said Arekusa and Alois Trancy were there before too, they have also escaped._

_Lord Mercury IceGlade was killed a week ago and is barely recognizable in his state. His Legendary Power was Wind & Energy. His murder is still a mystery, and constables are still trying to find out what happened. _

_Lord Wavecrusher Tempest was the highest noble in the Tempest Noble Wings with the Legendary Power of Darkness & Death. _

_Lord Crimzon Rosethorne has the Legendary Power of Electricity & Lightning. Lord Blake FlameWing has the Legendary Power of Fire & Ice. Lord Luke EverHeart has the Legendary Power of Earth & Nature. The 3 Lords were asked what they thought about Lord Wavecrusher's recent disappearance._

"_He probably ran off somewhere. He never liked the village very much either, he always told us about how he wanted to leave. I mean, how long can you keep a grim reaper entertained, right? Wavecrusher is the highest noble, and my best friend. What's the dude supposed to do?" Said Lord Rosethorne._

"_Nobody wants to the noble work for years, we're all leaving anyways. I say Wavecrusher has a head start, good for him. We're all family, we always stick together, so I'm not worrying too much. I miss the guy though." Said Lord FlameWing._

"_I'm sure he'll turn up sooner or later. I wonder where he went off to in such a hurry, I just hope I see him soon." Said Lord EverHeart._

"W-what!?" Violet exclaimed as she crumpled up the newspaper in her hand. "That can't be!"

"It's strange, but we already know where everyone else is." Sebastian nodded.

"We do!?" Violet shouted.

"Of course. Alois and Arekusa returned home after we did. Arekusa's in the hospital right now, she's also been badly injured." Sebastian explained.

"I've gotta go see her!" Violet throws the ball of paper on the ground.

Sebastian nods, "Wavecrusher is enrolling in the shinigami academy today, you and Arekusa will have to as well. Speaking of that," Sebastian opened the door and smiled as two reapers walked in the room. "They've come here to enroll you my lady."

"Hello Lady Phantomhive." One of the reapers began. "I'm William T. Spears, the head of the Grim Reaper Academy. We've received news that you're healthy and well." He lifted up his glasses.

"But I just got better, how-" She looked over at Sebastian who was smiling.

"If I couldn't help the young mistress get enrolled in her academy, what kind of butler would I be?"

"Indeed. This Grim Reaper Academy has tons of reapers that also have Legendary Powers. I see you have the Legendary Power of Electricity & Lightning." William nods. "Today you'll be enrolled at the Grim Reaper Academy along with two other students you'll be put in a group with. One of them is Arekusa Trancy, who is still in the hospital-"

"I'm going to see her today, it's alright." Violet cut in.

"Very well, and one of my students here." William patted Ronald's shoulder.

"Hello Violet!" Ronald spun around and did a sign with his hands. "Ronald Knox, the next to die for reaper!"

Violet laughed, "nice to meet you Ronald."

"Oh dear.." William shook his head.

"And what about Wavecrusher Tempest?" Violet asked.

"He's enrolling today as well. Wavecrusher has the Legendary Power of Death and Darkness, and has been placed in a group with Crimzon Rosethorne and Luke EverHeart." William explained.

"I've got the Legendary Powers of Electricity & Thunder..Healing and being able to see the future." Violet mumbled.

"Wait a minute, healing and seeing the future!?" Ronald exclaimed.

"That's quite impressive." William nodded.

"You're quite the electrifying reaper, aren't you my lady?" Sebastian smiles.

"I am." Violet grins.


	7. Chapter 7: Darkness

Chapter 7, Darkness.

Violet Phantomhive, Present.

"We'll see you at the academy in a couple hours then. There we'll discuss uniforms, rules, classes, Legendary Powers, and everything else you need." William nods, lifting his glasses up.

"Thank you." Violet smiles as William and Ronald wave and walk out of the room. "Sebastian, is that why Ciel keeps going to the hospital without telling me?" Violet glances at him.

"Yes, Arekusa was laying in front of our door in the middle of the night when the young master found her. He informed her brother and butler, and brought her to a hospital." Sebastian explains. "He planned to bring her here when she got better."

_Dizziness..dizziness.._

Violet closed her eyes and sighed, her head was pounding like someone kept hitting her head with a stone over and over again. She could felt a bit nauseous and dizzy as a vision flashed into her eyes.

"_Oh. I suppose I don't know what happened anymore. I can only remember one name that lingers in the back of my mind.."_

Violet's eyes fluttered open as her headache immediately stopped and she looked up at Sebastian. "Take me to Arekusa."

"Very well miss." Sebastian agreed.

"Arekusa Trancy.." Violet murmurs as she reads the name tag on the hospital room door. "Alois's sister.."

"Indeed." Sebastian glanced at his watch. "We have an hour before we have to head to the academy."

"We'll be out by then." Violet nodded and quietly opened the door, slipping into the room.

There laying snuggled in the hospital bed was a girl with several bandages over her arms and over her forehead, sleeping soundly.

Violet's eyes fluttered shut for a second as she felt another scene flash before her eyes.

"_C-Ciel? Is that you?" She saw Arekusa yawning and looking up at her._

Violet gasps as her eyes flutter open again to see Arekusa still fast asleep in the bed.

_Did I just...did I see the future?_

"Arekusa." Violet kneeled down beside her and brushed the strands of her hair away from her face.

"Nnngh.." Arekusa slowly began getting up and stretching. "C-Ciel? Is that you?" Arekusa yawned and opened her eyes.

_Unbelievable! _

Violet's eyes widened as Arekusa looked over at her. "Oh hello.."

"You're Arekusa Trancy?" Violet asked.

Arekusa nodded, "that's me..I thought you were Ciel for a moment there. He always comes and visits me everyday."

"Oh..I'm sorry if I bothered you." Violet stood up.

"No, it's alright. I don't get a lot of visitors anyway." Arekusa rubbed her eyes. "You.." She looked at the Phantomhive crest on Violet's dress shirt's collar. "Phantomhive..you're..Violet Phantomhive?"

"Yeah." Violet smiled.

"Ciel told me about you..you're his sister." Arekusa sat up.

Violet nodded, "mhmm. I came here to take you home, you look badly hurt." She glanced at Arekusa's bandages.

Arekusa sighed as she looked at her bandaged arms. "Yeah..it's a very long story actually..I can't remember anything, it's like a blur."

"Does the name Wavecrusher sound familiar to you?" Violet raised a brow.

"W-Wavecrusher..Wait a minute..yes, I do remember that! How did you-?" Her eyes widened.

"It's okay Arekusa, hopefully I can explain a bit. Your brother went looking for you at Wavecrusher's village, you didn't come here till two months after."

"Oh I remember..Wavecrusher kept us at his castle.." She muttered.

"It's alright, I was kept in a village myself that was directly under Lord Wavecrusher's orders. His coat of arms includes Lord Rosethorne, Lord EverHeart, Lord FlameWing, and Lord Iceglade..Mercury Iceglade.."

"Mercury Iceglade? You mean to tell me they kept you as a slave too?" Arekusa exclaimed.

Violet nodded grimly, "I was a slave for many months..now I'm known all around the Tempest noble family because I killed one of them. I killed Mercury Iceglade, and I'm being hunted down as we speak."

"That's horrible.." She shook her head. "I was kept in a dungeon with my brother. Some cruel man named Ceren Sunheart kept us there..until.." She rubbed her head. "I can't remember.."

"It's okay, don't push yourself. You probably already know more about your powers then I do." Violet smiled.

"Oh yeah! The nurse explained everything to me a while ago. My Legendary Powers are Fire and Energy." Arekusa explained.

"Mine is Electricity and Thunder..I was also giving Healing and being able to tell the future..everything's been a bit confusing so far, but I came to let you know that since you're a grim reaper, you'll get to attend the same academy with us." Violet replied.

"Wait..we're also enrolling with someone else?" Arekusa asked.

Violet bit her lip, "Wavecrusher is also enrolling..but not to worry, I don't think he's much of a danger than the others."

"Yeah, that's true.." Arekusa sighed. "Violet, you barely know me but you worry for me so much. How come?"

"It's just that," Violet shook her head, "we've been through the same thing. I was in one of those villages too, and I know how it feels."

Arekusa looked down at the ground. "How do you know that?"

"Me and your brother came looking for you, that was the last time I saw him." Violet sighed.

"I hope Alois told you how I can be when I'm mad." Arekusa looked up at Violet.

"No worries." Violet smiled. "I hope we can get along." She leaned in and glanced at Arekusa's wounds. "You're really hurt.."

"It's nothing, I'll be fine." Arekusa assured.

"It's alright Arekusa." Violet waved her glimmering hands over Arekusa as her wounds softly sank in and disappeared.

"H-how did you do that?" Arekusa looked at her arms and legs in shock.

"It's one of my powers." Violet looked down at her hands. "I'm sure you'll be able to hit with tremendous power, one of your Legendary Powers split."

"Maybe I can." Arekusa grinned. "We'll just have to wait and see." She looked down at the ground for a minute and then back up at Violet. "I just..I feel so different..I feel..I feel betrayed."

"Betrayed by the one you thought loved you most." Violet narrowed her eyes as she glared at her hands.

"Y-you have too?" Arekusa asked.

Violet nodded, "the stench of betrayal lingered all around the wretched village..my brother and I were almost killed."

"I..I thought he cared about me. I thought I could trust him, but the second I looked away he betrayed me..I can't believe he would do that..I loved him, and he did this to me.." Arekusa clenched her fists, her eyes glowing a demon red. "I want to see my brother."

"Alois?" Violet glanced up.

"I just wanna see the smile on his face again.." Arekusa quietly said. "I miss him so much.."

"I know..I know.." Violet whispered.

Arekusa wrapped her arms around her legs and covered her face, softly crying. "It's..it's been so long..so long since I saw his face.."

"Arekusa.." Violet put her arm around her. "I promise we'll see your brother again, alright? Just tell me, who did this to you?"

"You mean who did this to me?" Arekusa angrily glared up, her iris's slitting and her eyes glowing demon pink.

Violet's eyes widened, "you were turned to a demon."

"He left me out in the cold like this. He turned me into a demon and wrapped me in his silky spiderweb, he took everything away from me. He took my brother, and he took my soul. Now I've become a demon." Arekusa gritted her teeth. "Claude Faustus."

"Claude? Your brother's butler?" Violet muttered.

"I hate him. I hate him for what he's done, and he's going to pay! I don't know how my brother even stands him, the liar." She shook her head, tears rolling down her face.

"_You'd make a worthy demon, Alice..."_

Beautiful Tradegy.

1878, Wavecrusher's Past.

"Grandma!" Wavecrusher smiled as he ran into his grandmother's arms and she picked him up, spinning him around and laughing.

"Aww Wave, I'm glad you could make it!" She put him down and smiled as she looked up and saw Wavecrusher's brothers, Luke, Crimzon, and Blake. "Hello everyone! I've missed you all so dearly!"

"Grandma, what's the surprise we've been waiting for!?" Blake jumped up and down cheerfully.

Wavecrusher's Grandma, Rosette, and his mom Angel, had been working on a surprise for several months that they wanted to show the boys. It was a secret, and they worked on it every single day in the Wizard's Tower. Angel had always told her sons that it meant the world to her, just like how much her sons meant to her. Everyone was excited for the surprise and eagerly waited, and today was the day Rosette and Angel invited the boys over to the Wizard's Tower to finally see what they had been planning for so long.

"Oh you're all so impatient!" Rosette laughed. "Come on, I'll show you!" She led them upstairs to the top of the Wizard's Tower where a large silk purple cloak covered a huge object. A Wizard's portal was beside the covered object, glowing green and purple, giving a vision of where it led to.

The BattleHeart Legion...that was where the portal led to. Barely any Wizards went through the portal, only spies or assassins. The BattleHeart Legion had always hated the Wizard's of England. In 1455, the Wizard's had refused to work with the BattleHeart Legion as they only wanted power for evil. Ever since that day, the BattleHeart Legion had hated him. They often sent soliders to scare the citizens or mess around, but everyone knew better than that. The Wizard's knew that one day the BattleHeart Legion would be back, and they'd take away something that was more precious to the Wizard's than anything else... The Legendary Crystal.

The surprise that Rosette and Angel had planned all along. The Legendary Crystal was finally ready to glow and be out at last.

"Wave, Crimzon, Luke, Blake!" Angel looked up from her chair and got up, rushing to her children and hugging them.

"Mama!" Crimzon giggled.

"Who wants to see the surprise mama and grandma got for you?" Angel smiled.

"Me! Me!" The boys clapped their hands together in excitement.

"Alright everyone. Here's the surprise we've all been waiting for. When you all grow up, you'll have to come consult it too, for it'll grant you amazing things." Rosette nodded and snatched the cloak off the giant crystal.

Everyone gasped as they looked up to see the enormous light blue glowing crystal. Floating around the middle of the crystal was a little thunder cloud, lightning bolt, a mini tree with large roots, a leaf, a black aura, a black sharp claw, a flame, a phoenix, a drop of water, a tornado, and a little glowing ball. The thunder cloud and lightning bolt stood for Electricity & Lightning, the tree and the leaf stood for Life & Earth. The black aura and claw stood for Darkness & Death, the flame, phoenix, and the drop of water stood for Fire & Ice. The tornado and the glowing ball of energy stood for Wind & Energy. The crystal was the greatest source of magic, carrying the ultimate powers of all the Legendary Powers. Where all grim reapers went to receive their powers and regain strength and health.

"Whoa!" Wavecrusher exclaimed, he had never seen anything like it. The crystal reflected true energy and power, but was yet fragile and delicate, gleaming with beauty. It truly was magical.

"When you boys are 10 years old, you'll come to consult the crystal. The Legendary Crystal will give you one of the Legendary Powers, each of it's own power and wonders." Angel explained.

Wave's eyes widened as he looked around at the crystal, it shimmered and sparkled, leaving him surprised and in amazement.

"Me and your mother have been working on it for many months now, making sure it was ready to gleam once again for everyone to use." Grandma Rosette smiled.

But Wave knew the Legendary Crystal wouldn't become anything but a beautiful tragedy, a disaster that was waiting to happen. His eyes widened as he saw the first bullet pierce through the window, flying and making it's way right to Wave's forehead. Angel spotted it too, she turned around and narrowed her eyes as she held up her hand and snatched the bullet, breaking it in midair.

"EVERYONE, DUCK!" Angel screamed as bullets whizzed all around. The window's smashed and laughing soldiers made of skeletons, wielding guns and swords in their hands flew in.

"NO, STOP IT!" Rosette leaped in front of the solider's as one of them shot down the crystal. The crystal rumbled and shook as it began to slowly tip over. The solider's struggled to tie rope around the crystal, and the others continued attacking. Rosette gasped as the crystal finally hid the floor and cracked opened, releasing a bright flashing light that blinded everyone.

"Close your eyes! Don't look!" Angel shrieked.

The skeleton solider's melted right on the spot as they looked towards the crystal, but it was already too late. One of the bullet's had driven right into Rosette's heart.

"WAVE, MOVE, YOU'LL BURN!" Angel shoved him away from the crystal.

_SMASH!_

The Legendary Powers of the crystal spilt everywhere, oozing over Rosette's bleeding body, and shocking Angel. The liquid burned through Wave's robe, knocking everyone down and into a deep sleep just by the fatal odor. Wavecrusher could feel the liquid surge through his veins, twitching him as more of the content spilled out of the crystal and washed over everyone.

Wavecrusher, Luke, Crimzon, and Blake were only 5 years old. The BattleHeart Legion stole everything from them. "NO, DON'T HURT THEM!" Angel's last words were as she jumped in front of her son's, trying to protect them as a sword sliced through her and into her heart. She died right in front of Wavecrusher's eyes, falling into his arms. Everyone had tried to forget, but Wavecrusher always remembered. The memory made him sick, and he promised he would get revenge. The Legendary Power's were supposed to reach them when they were 10, but they got them at 5. All of the crystal was released, and stored tremendous amount of power, transferring into Legendary Power's and to the boys. Nobody had as powerful Legendary Powers as they did, granting them immortality from an endless supply of power.

Nobody had better skills of Life and Earth than Luke did. Nobody could master Fire and Ice like Blake did. Nobody could conquer Electricity and Thunder like Crimzon did. And nobody..nobody was as powerful as Wavecrusher Ceruleun Tempest. The grim reaper with the ultimate power of Darkness and Death.

_They stole everything away from me. Goodbye mom, I love you._

Lord Wavecrusher Cerulen Tempest, master of Darkness and Death. He sat on his throne and rest his chin on his hand as he gazed out the window. Serving the Queen, he was the Master of Death, the Queen's Wave.

Lord Luke James EverHeart Tempest, Master of Life and Earth, the Queen's Snake.

Lord Crimzon Rosethorne Tempest, Master of Electricity and Lightning, the Queen's Scarecrow.

Lord Blake FlameWing Tempest, Master of Fire and Ice, the Queen's Pheonix.

And there were the one's in the shadows...

Arekusa Trancy, the Queen's Raven. Dark wings surrounding her as she dewelled in the darkness.

Alois Trancy, the Queen's Spider. Crawling in the dark corners, waiting to inject venom into the enemies.

Ciel Phantomhive, the Queen's Guard dog. The loyal guard that growled in the darkness, waiting to bite.

There was one who lay in the darkness, who's eyes pierced the night, who lay in the black midnight. Violet Phantomhive, the Queen's Panther. Spilling like thunder, deadly electrifiying, waiting to pounce.

_They were the shadows, the royal guardians._


	8. Chapter 8: Nightmare

Chapter 8.

Nightmare.

The cold breeze swept by Violet's hair as she sat out in the garden behind the estate and looked up at the bright full moon. She huddled her legs, wrapping her arms around them and looking up at the midnight stars quietly.

_The bitter wind surrounds me..._

Everything was peaceful and quiet as the crickets chirped. It was past midnight and Violet had quietly snuck out just to see the glowing moon. She couldn't get herself to fall asleep, she had too much on her mind. She felt angry and full of sorrow all at once, she didn't know what to think. The wolves would be out hunting soon, and she sat right by the woods.

"_Violet!" Her mother smiled as Violet ran into her arms._

_Gone..._

Violet closed her eyes and sighed, burying her face into her knees as she held back her tears.

_What a nightmare..._

Violet knew the game was just beginning, but she was never the same after that horrible night. The horrifying screams, the blood splattering, the terrified eyes. She couldn't ever forget them, they were always there haunting her. She felt so much pain and sorrow in herself, that she just couldn't keep it anymore. She bit her lip as tears rolled down her cheeks, she was sick and tired of everything.

_I'm in the shadows._

She lifted her head up and sniffled as she heard a low growl. She sharply turned to see a large grey wolf with silver eyes up ahead, staring at her. Violet's hands were shaking, and she didn't know what to do. She quietly looked at her fumbling hands as the tear drops dripped down.

_The darkness surrounds me._

Mercury Iceglade..that name still haunts her nightmares. Nothing will ever be the same again. That bitter pain still surrounded Violet, and she couldn't forget him. Her mom and dad were gone, Diana was gone, Clarence was gone, Lavender was gone. Her sanity was gone...

Violet cried out as the wolf jumped on her, pushing her down roughly with it's paws. It growled and tore off a chunk of cloth from her dress shirt and scratched her stomach. "AH!" Violet screamed. The wolf thrashed around and pulled at her when her eye patch slipped off. She could feel the Faustian contract glowing as the blood oozed down from her stomach. The wolf glared at her as she tried to move back, but it kept coming closer. Violet's eyes widened as the wolf jumped on her again, smashing her head down on the ground and hitting her mouth on a rock. Trembling with fear and bleeding, Violet lifted her hand up. Instantly, thunder flashed from the sky, making the wolf whimper.

"Violet!" Violet heard Sebastian's voice. Running out from the back door of the estate, Sebastian rushed towards her and kicked the wolf back. The wolf jumped up again to attack him as Sebastian leaped in the air and twisted, slashing out silverware at it. The wolf cried out as a knife hit it's back and it scurried back to the dark woods.

"S-Sebastian.." Violet grunted as she tried to sit up.

"Violet..oh my..you're hurt." Sebastian looked at her bleeding stomach and lip. He lifted her up in his arms and hurried back to the manor, rushing up to Ciel's bedroom.

"What's going on?" Ciel looked up from his bed as he was reading a book.

"Violet's hurt!" Sebastian called as he placed Violet down beside Ciel.

"Oh my God." Ciel covered his mouth. "What happened?"

Violet was too weak to say anything, blood dripped down from her mouth and slid down to her chin. Sebastian quickly wiped the blood away and held a cloth down to her wounds, cleaning them off gently. Violet gritted her teeth as she felt the scratches stinging a bit. Sebastian cleared off the blood from her chin and lips as Ciel held up a little icepack onto her throbbing lip.

"Miss..what were you doing out so late by the woods?" Sebastian asked as he bandaged her wounds.

Violet shook her head, "I couldn't sleep, I just wanted some peace and quiet. I didn't wanna see the nightmare anymore..I thought if I ran away I wouldn't see them anymore, but they keep coming back."

"Violet.." Ciel held her hand tightly as Sebastian threw away her torn dress shirt and slipped on another one.

"I hate it Ciel, I hate it so much. I hate all the pain and sorrow I have to live through. I hate all the memories, I'm sick and tired of it. I hate being so weak, I should be stronger than that. Everything is haunting me. Everyone from the village is gone, my parents are gone..." Violet sniffled.

"Violet, please don't push yourself." Sebastian whispered.

Ciel nodded as he brushed away her hair. "I know Violet, I know it's hard."

"You're still healing, it's alright." Sebastian nodded.

"I know you're in so much pain right now. You have to be strong alright? You have to be strong for both of us. I know you can do it, you just need a little bit of rest, okay?" Ciel wrapped his arms around Violet and hugged her as tears slid down her cheeks.

"Ciel..I love you so much." Violet whispered.

"I love you too. Everything's going to be alright, I promise." Ciel hugged her.

"I'm sorry." Violet pulled away and looked up at Sebastian. "I didn't know what to do and the wolf just attacked me. I'm sorry I bothered you two."

"It's alright my lady." Sebastian smiled as he put his hand on her's. "As long as you're alright."

"Violet, your eyepatch is gone." Ciel added.

Violet nodded, "it fell off when I got attacked."

"I was going to give you this anyways." Ciel reached for a small box on the end table and held it up to Violet. "I got this for you." He opened the box, revealing a dark blue eyepatch with a red rose on it.

Violet's eyes lit up with excitement as Ciel held the eyepatch up. "It's beautiful.."

Ciel smiled as he tied the eyepatch around Violet.

"I love it!" Violet exclaimed. "Thank you Ciel!" She planted a kiss on his cheek.

"You're welcome." Ciel replied.

"It looks lovely my lady." Sebastian smiled as he looked out the window. "My, my. Look at the time, it's getting really late. You two need some rest." Sebastian untied Violet's rose eyepatch and put it next to Ciel's on the end table.

Violet yawned and rubbed her eyes as she smiled at Sebastian and Ciel. "I'm getting really tired.."

"Me too." Ciel sighed. "You can sleep beside me tonight, alright?"

Violet smiled as she lay her head down and the pillow and Sebastian tucked her in. "You should be all better by tomorrow." He grabbed the candles.

"Sebastian, come outside for a minute." Ciel slipped out of bed.

"What is my lord?" Sebastian headed out into the hallway with Ciel.

Ciel looked back at Violet and sighed as he closed the door. "Listen..Violet's still in a lot of pain. She needs lots of rest and care."

"We'll do everything we can to take care of her my lord." Sebastian nodded.

"I know..I just need you to promise me something Sebastian." Ciel looked at his hands.

"Of course young master." Sebastian agreed.

"Promise me, you'll take care of Violet. Promise me you'll stay by our side forever. That's an order." Ciel looked up. "Promise me you'll always be there for us."

"You don't need to order me my lord, I will always be by you and Violet's side until the very end. I will always take care of both of you, and protect you no matter what." Sebastian bowed. "I'm the Phantomhive butler after all."

"Very well." Ciel sighed.

"You see, I'm simply one hell of a butler." Sebastian smirked.


	9. Chapter 9: The Wizard

Chapter 9.

The Wizard's Tour.

_Thunder and lightning... Darkness... Shadows... Midnight black... Haunting... Darkness... Falling..._

Violet felt the darkness fade away as she heard the curtains being pulled back, and the sun shining down on her face.

"Good morning Violet, good morning young master." Sebastian's voice came as he drew back all the curtains and walked up to the bed.

Ciel slowly opened his eyes and looked around, spotting Sebastian.

"For today's breakfast we have blueberry pancakes, topped off with scones, and Earl Grey tea." Sebastian began as he poured tea into the teacups.

"Nghh..good morning Sebastian, good morning Ciel." Violet yawned and stretched, smiling at the two.

"Good morning.." Ciel mumbled as he rubbed his eyes. "What's the schedule for today Sebastian?"

"William T Spears from the academy contacted me today and said that the three of you will be enrolling today since you and Lady Arekusa have some healing up to do. He wishes you two the best and hopes you get well soon. That means this afternoon we'll have to pick Lady Arekusa up from the hospital and check her out, then head over to the academy. As for you my lord, you have violin lessons this morning and some papers to sign from the queen. As for tonight, there's the first ball of the season being held at Viscount Druitt's mansion, he has invited the two of you if you'd like to go." Sebastian explained. "He also has a letter he sent about the ball if you'd like to read it after breakfast."

"Very well." Ciel nodded.

"Mmm, what smells so good?" Violet smiled and looked towards the door.

"That would be the freshly baked scones and pancakes. I can also offer some Mille Feuille since you have a sweet tooth." Sebastian offered.

"Huh?" Violet looked at Sebastian in amazement. "Hey! How do you know that?"

"The young master tells me a lot about you. He says you love sweets, and you're especially fond of eating." Sebastian chuckled.

Violet's face flushed red in embarrasement as he looked over at a grinning Ciel. "Well he's right!" Violet giggled. "I'm really fond of food, but that's because your cooking is delicious. Mmm, the soup you cooked last night was simply wonderful! You're an amazing chef, Sebastian!"

"Thank you my lady, I appreciate that." Sebastian smiles.

"Then I guess it's time we get ready for breakfast! I'd love to have some Mille Feuille with my pancakes and scones!" Violet hopped out of bed and rushed over to the chair that had her torn clothes hanging from it. Violet then just realized she was still wearing the same clothes Lord Iceglade gave her. She frowned as she saw the dirty ripped clothes laying on the chair. She picked it up and ran her fingers over over the dirty cloth. "Oh.."

"There's no need to wear that." Sebastian smiled as he pointed to the giant wardrobe beside the chair. "My young master has already picked out several outfits for you that he bought from London just a few days ago." Sebastian opened up the closet to reveal beautiful dresses of different kinds with different patterns and vibrant colors. Violet could hardly believe her eyes as she spotted the jewerly, hats, shoes and matching accsessories.

"Whoa..you picked out all these for me Ciel?" She glanced back at Ciel who got out of bed.

"Mhmm." Ciel nodded. "I knew you would like them."

"Oh wow!" Violet pulled out a beautiful 3 layer red dress, with soft silk as the third layer, a white lace as the second layer, and a beautiful silky red dress on the outside.

"You're a noble lady Violet." Sebastian smiled. "We're happy to see that you like the dresses, if you'd like we could also go out to London sometime for you to do some shopping as well."

"Oh..wow.." Violet grinned.

"And this for you my lord?" Sebastian opened Ciel's wardrobe and took out a dark blue fancy outfit with a little tophat.

"That'll do." Ciel walked over to Sebastian and Violet.

Sebastian neatly folded Ciel and Violet's nightgowns and put their eyepatch's on. He took out long blue heeled boots for Ciel, and slipped Violet into her white heels that matched with her dress. Violet put on short white gloves while Ciel topped his outfit off with his tophat and put on his two rings.

"Violet." Ciel looked at her. "You're the lady of this house too. You'll need a Phantomhive ring." He handed her the same blue ring Ciel wore on his thumb, engraved with the Phantomhive coat of arms.

"Wow..it's so beautiful." Violet slipped the ring on her finger and smiled.

"The Phantomhive ring is very precious indeed." Sebastian agreed.

"It's been passed down for many, many years. Do you remember mom and dad wearing them?" Ciel asked.

Violet nodded, "I remember the beautiful blue rings they had..where did you find them?"

Ciel narrowed his eyes and glanced down at his ring as Sebastian placed his hand on Violet's shoulder. "After the fire, the rings were found in the charred living room."

"F-Fire? I thought someone just..oh." Violet glanced at the room. "Didn't the estate burn down then..?"

"Indeed it did." Sebastian sighed. "It was covered in flames, but I managed to save it."

"You-? How did you?" Violet's eyes widened.

Sebastian chuckled, "you see, I'm one hell of a butler."

"Of course you are..." Ciel murmured. "Don't forget to take that too, Violet." Ciel pointed at a little white box on the endtable beside his bed. "Now, let's go have breakfast."

"Very well, sir." Sebastian nodded as he led Ciel out of the room and glanced back to smile at Violet before he left.

"Hmm?" Violet picked up the little white box that had a note stuck to the side.

It read: _For Arekusa Trancy._

Violet curiously looked at the little box and opened it, gasping a little as she spotted a bright golden ring with a ruby in the middle, surrounded by little crimson diamonds. The sides of the ring had _Trancy _engraved on them, while at the back, the Trancy coat of arms was carved in. It was Arekusa's family ring!

_Knock, knock._

"Come in." Violet didn't bother to look up.

"Ah, hello." A soft voice came from the door.

Violet looked back to see Tanaka standing beside Arekusa at the door.

"Arekusa!" Violet grinned as she closed the box and quickly put it down, running to the door and giving her a hug.

"Hello again Violet!" Arekusa hugged her back.

"Oh it's so good to see you! I'm glad you could come!" Violet cheerfully exclaimed. "I have something for you too!"

"Oh, you do?" Arekusa's eyes lit up.

"Mmmhm! Ciel told me it was for you, I'm sure you were looking for it." Violet popped open the little white box and pulled out the gleaming Trancy family ring.

"Oh!" Arekusa gasped. "My family ring!"

"It bears the Trancy coat of arms." Violet slipped it on Arekusa's index finger. "Your family ring is very precious." She tapped the Phantomhive ring on her thumb.

Arekusa nodded, "I'm sure my brother has one too."

"The rings are very precious, passed down for generations." Violet explained.

_The Trancy family ring. _Arekusa thought. _Passed down for generations, bearing the Trancy coat of arms. The very web with the spider on it is me. My web enterwines and tangles around, the dark webs are around me. The spider that lays in the shadows, waiting to sink it's venom in. The Trancy's never give up, they always fight back. That's what makes me a Trancy._

_The Phantomhive family ring. _Violet thought. _Passed down for generations, holding the Phantomhive coat of arms and the dazzling blue jewel. The queen's guard dogs, and me, the queen's panther. Lurking into the darkness, getting rid of anything that threatens the queen and my family. We destroy anything that gets in our way, the Phantomhive's don't stop at anything. We're strong and courageous, that is the Phantomhive's after all. And that's what makes me a Phantomhive._


	10. Chapter 10: Enrolment

Chapter 10, Enrolment.

Violet glanced down at her dark blue gemstone that was sealed into her silver family ring. She rubbed her fingers on the gemstone and gazed down at the shining gemstone when the door quietly creaked open.

"My lady?" Sebastian asked.

"Hu-" Violet spun around, stumbling back and holding onto her dresser for support.

Sebastian smiled, "sorry my lady! Did I startle you?"

Violet chuckled nervously and felt a light blush sting her cheeks. "No worries!"

"Very well! Tea is prepared down at the living room, Lord Trancy has also arrived to see Arekusa." Sebastian nodded.

"Ah,I see." Violet nodded. "I'll be down in a minute." Sebastian nodded and closed the door to the bedroom before leaving.

"I mean..." Violet mumbled to herself as she looked into the mirror. "I am strong, I am Violet Phantomhive." She lifted her eye patch up as her eye glew. The contract was on the opposite eye from Ciel, the two matched.

As Sebastian was walking down the hallway, he felt a little tickling sensation in his hand. He stopped midway in the hallway and smirked before continuing.

Violet took a deep breath before heading down the velvet carpet spiral stairs and smiling as she saw Arekusa sitting beside Alois, the two having tea while Ciel sat across from them and munched on a biscuit and sipped his tea.

"Violet, this is my brother Alois!" Arekusa waved.

Violet knew that much, but her heart stopped as she spotted Alois. Alois looked up and smiled at Violet. "Long time no see Violet!"

_Shit. _Violet remembered, and she knew Alois remembers too. They met a very long time ago, on that tragic night. Violet swallowed hard as she waved back and sat beside Ciel, picking up a cup of tea.

"It's great to see you again Alois." Violet nodded.

"Oh, you guys knew each other before?" Arekusa asked. Ciel shot Alois a look and glanced back at Violet.

Alois exchanged looks with Violet as she ignored Ciel's death glare. "Uh yeah, me and Violet met when we were young. How have you been Violet?" Alois glanced at her.

"Great, and yourself?" She sipped her warm green tea.

"Doing good, thank you." Alois bit down on his cookie.

Violet slightly cocked her head to the side, "that's good to hear."

"The uniforms from the academy have arrived my lady-" Sebastian came upstairs to Violet's room, holding the Grim Reaper academy uniforms that William had sent.

"Sebastian." Violet stifled a laugh.

"Yes?" Sebastian smiled.

"You don't have to call me that, how many times do I have to tell you?" She giggled.

"Ah, my apologies!" Sebastian chuckled.

Violet stood up and put her hands on Sebastian's shoulders. "Call me Violet!"

"Violet." Sebastian repeated. "A beautiful name for a beautiful maiden."

Violet felt her cheeks flush red as she smiled at him. "Thank you." She looked down at the neatly folded uniform in his hands. "So these are the uniforms then?" Violet took them in her hands and looked at them.

"Mhmm." Sebastian nodded.

"Hmm, not bad." Violet muttered.

A white dress shirt with lace sleeves, black attire lined with gold, with a silk red uniform jacket on top, lined with silver, a red tie, and plaid red silk skirt with white thigh high stockings and black flats. On the top of the pile was a soft white eye patch with light gold lining along the edges.

"This uniform looks pretty amazing." She smiled as she picked up the dress shirt. "Thank you Sebastian."

"You're welcome! The carriage awaits you and Arekusa outside my lady." Sebastian nodded and left the room.

Smiling, Violet rushed off to her drawer and pulled it open where a stash of her jewels was. She pulled out a ring without bothering to look and slipped it on her ring finger, when she suddenly flinched and quickly slipped it off.

"Ah geez!" Violet glanced down at her bleeding finger. The ring must have been so sharp that it cut right through her skin. She bit her lip as she shook her hand, trying to get rid of the stinging sensation. She looked over at the ring, surprisingly it didn't have a drop of her blood. Her eyes widened as she saw the dark dry blood smudged all over the ring, as the ring was broken, rusty, and had a sharp end. Violet's heart pounded, how did she still have this ring? Why did it still have...her blood on it?

_I..how can I forget? That haunting voice that makes me skin crawl... When he spotted my ring..._

"_What a beautiful ring you have there..let me see it.." "No!" "Pardon?" "It's everything I have left from my parents, you can't have it!" "Oh it's from your parents? Then that makes me want to see it even more.." "No, no!" "Come on, let me have a look at it now." "Stay away from me, you bad man." "Give it to me."_

"_Never!" I screamed. _

_I fell on the floor with a thud as he sat over top of me and grabbed my hands. He was unbelievable powerful, and his hands were so cold. I cold feel the tips of my fingers freezing as he snatched the ring off and smirked at it._

"_It's fake." He smirked. "You're the one to talk." I snarled._

_He glanced down at me, and that's when I felt his cold hand slap me. My cheek was stinging as I looked up at his cruel eyes. "You insist on being a pain?" He raised his brow. "Are you not afraid?"_

"_I'm not afraid of you." I growled. "You're such a tease." He smiled and leaned in._

_No, no matter how many times I screamed for help, only silence answered me. Just silent screams. I was just a little girl. He ruined me. He sullied me that night, and threw me over when he was done like I was a broken doll. The last thing I lay eyes on before I passed out..was that very ring, that was covered in my blood._

"Mmph.." Violet covered her mouth in horror as she tried not to vomit. "S-Sebastian." She croaked. She could feel her contract tingling.

_Violet, I know how much pain you've felt. I'm coming, please hold on._

The door flew open as Sebastian barged in and rushed over to Violet. "Oh my God, Sebastian.." She buried her face into Sebastian's shoulder as she remembered that gruesome night.

"Shhh..shh, Violet it's alright. I'm here, nothing will hurt you." He carried her in his arms and walked out of the room. Violet sniffled as she looked up at Sebastian with teary eyes. "I promise." He whispered as he gently put her down and took out a napkin from his pocket, wiping her tears away.

"T-thank you.." Violet quietly said.

"I am your faithful servant, my lady." Sebastian kneeled down and bowed. "If you fall, or your castle crumbles down, I'll always be here." He took her hand in his and wrapped it with a bandage. "Whenever you need me, simply call out my name." He slipped the blood soaked bandage off and touched her finger gently. "And I will be there." To her surprise, the blood and wound had faded quickly. The mark looked like a tiny faded scratch now.

Violet smiled as he looked back up. "You really are an amazing butler Sebastian."

"You see, I'm simply one _hell_ of a butler." He grinned.

"Hey Vi!" Arekusa smiled as Violet hopped into the carriage beside her.

"Hey! You excited for our first day at the academy?" Violet grinned.

"I've got a lot of bombs up my sleeve this time, the old man better watch out!" Arekusa exclaimed.

Violet laughed, "that's the spirit. I saw the place and it's huge! They even have a smoothie bar, can you believe it?"

"Yeah! They better have some good opponents too, because I'm not going down without a fight." Arekusa gripped her fists.

"That's the spirit!" Violet clapped her hands together as the carriage began moving off.

Violet could help but gaze out the window at the grassy fields and think about Sebastian. Every time he came to mind her heart would flutter, she already had a tiny little crush forming for him. He was simply amazing in everyway. His cooking was delicious, all the sweets and pies he made were amazing for Violet's sweet tooth. Even Ciel bragged about how skilled Sebastian was. Not only was he amazing at everything, he was extremely handsome. Those redish-brown eyes were striking, that gorgeous flowing silky black hair. Just the thought of him made Violet blush, he was perfect to her.

"Hey Vi!" Arekusa called.

"Oh-" Violet turned around. "Yeah?"

Arekusa's mouth widened into a grin. "Watcha thinking about there?"

"Huh, what to do you mean?" Violet bit down on her lip. It was probably obvious she was thinking of someone with her cheeks all pink and blushing.

"Look at you, you're blushing! Is there a special someone on your mind?" Arekusa raised a brow.

"Me? Uh nooo..It's probably because the carriage is so stuffy." Violet shrugged.

"But we're the only people in here and the windows open." Arekusa looked confused.

"Oh..right.." Violet covered her mouth and giggled.

_Bump!_

"Oh geez!" Arekusa jumped up as the carriage went over something.

"Did we hit a rock?" Violet looked out the window.

The carriage came to a slow stop and a flow of black hair brushed by as the door opened. "Sorry for the noise my lady." Sebastian smiled as he peeked in. Violet felt her cheeks get even redder as she looked at him.

"What was that?" Arekusa asked.

"We went over a little boulder I think, it was quite a bump. I came to check up to see if you two were alright." Sebastian explained.

"Oh, that explains it." Arekusa nodded.

"We're alright, thank you." Violet blushed. Arekusa glanced over at Sebastian then back at Violet and smirked, she could already tell.

"If that's all." Sebastian nodded and stepped out, closing the door and hopping back on the carriage.

"You-" Arekusa started.

"Shhhh!" Violet giggled as the carriage began rolling off again, Arekusa and Violet burst out laughing.

"Now I wonder what they could be laughing at." Sebastian smiled and shook his head.

"Here we are!" Violet stepped out of the carriage and extended her arms, smiling at the huge 10 story white marble building that was the Grim Reaper academy. Several carriages surrounded the school as a few students sat outside the steps of the building or hung around.

"At last!" Arekusa hopped out.

"My, my, this is a magnificent looking place, isn't it?" Sebastian parked the carriage and stepped off.

"It looks so fancy.." Arekusa scowled. "Just an academy for Grim Reapers then? Do they accept demons?"

"I'm sure they do, that's why you're enrolling with me!" Violet smiled. "Nothing wrong with that."

Arekusa shrugged, "it's gonna be weird being the only demon here.."

"I'm sure all will be great my lady." Sebastian nodded. "Shall we?"

Violet nodded as she and Arekusa followed Sebastian inside the lobby. A man stood at the front desk, flipping through a book and lifting up his fancy wood pattern carved spectacles.

"Too fancy if you ask me." Arekusa whispered.

Violet put a finger up to her lip, "say, when do we get our own spectacles?"

The man at the desk immediately looked up, shooting them a look.

"Who are they sir?" A guy with beach blonde hair walked up to the man at the lobby.

"Recruits." The man mumbled. He turned his name tag around that read _Harold Winzer._

"They are not recruits sir." A voice came. Arekusa and Vi turned to see a guy come down from the spiral staircase and lift up his spectacles. "These are the new students that are going to be enrolling here today. I thought William told you." The boy had medium length brown hair and a soft face with silver spectacles. Like all the Grim Reapers here, they wore suits.

"Alan Humphries." Harold looked up at him. Alan glanced at Violet and Arekusa for a minute, taking a double look at Arekusa, then eyed Sebastian suspiciously. Harold flipped open a little notebook and took out a sticky note. "Yes, Violet Phoenix Nightgale Phantomhive and Arekusa Marie Trancy. Those two are them?"

Alan nodded and leaned against the desk to a disgusted looking Harold. "That's them." He whispered something in his ear and Harold nodded.

Alan stood up and walked over to the three and smiled. "Welcome to the Grim Reaper Academy. I'm Alan Humphries, I'll be guiding you as to where you'll be today, and William can explain the rest."

"Alright.." Arekusa mumbled.

"Have a good day you two." Sebastian smiled at the two.

"Ah, thanks Sebastian!" Violet blushed.

"Thanks!" Arekusa added as Sebastian waved and left the academy.

"Now then." Alan started. "You are the two William said were to be enrolling today. Let's get started with a tour of the academy." Alan pressed on the elevator button. The sleek black elevator's doors slid open as Alan stepped inside and gestured for the two. Violet and Arekusa stepped in and stood beside Alan as the elevator doors closed. Alan pressed down on the 2nd floor and they quietly waited as the elevator went up. The elevator doors slid open as they arrived in a long hallway full of different rooms. Arekusa and Violet stepped out and looked around as Alan walked in front of them. "So you are the two William said were to be enrolling today. Welcome to the Grim Reaper academy."

Everything about the academy was elegant and beautiful, from the velvet carpets to the creamy wallpaper.

"This is the second floor of the academy. The academy is 200 years old, in human years that is. Many floors lead to over to different parts of the academy. The main floor has the Main Office, where we just were with Harold. His job is to mark the enrolment exams given to a Grim Reaper when they first enrol. That's the test you'll be taking today after your tour. From there, Harold and his assistant will mark your exam and give you an average. You're to be paired up in a group of two with someone of the same or close to the same average as you." Alan began. "I'll explain more about the tests later. The second floor has many rooms and staircases leading to higher floors. We'll go up to the Staff Office first."

"Wow..this place is amazing isn't it?" Violet whispered to Arekusa as they began walking up the spiral staircase.

"This place is huge.." Arekusa replied.

Alan opened a shiny glass door to reveal a huge office with many Grim Reapers filling out papers on tables and talking to secretaries collecting paperwork. "This is the Staff Office where the secretaries will be collecting paperwork. The paperwork is the essays and things you have written about the souls you have reaped. You can also fill out forms to join different teams, they'll all be listed here along with other announcements." Alan showed them around the Staff Office and led them up another elevator.

They reached a room with several Grim Reapers sitting down at their desks and typing away on typewriters. The place looked very busy with papers being printed out and organized. "This is the Soul Collection office. Here, the paperwork of who's soul was reaped is written, along with the to die list and profiles of the people." Alan showed them around the Soul Collection office and led them upstairs.

"This is the General Affairs office. They collect the profiles of the souls reaped and hand out equipment, your Death Scythes. Before that though, you'll need to have your own customized Death Scythe. From here they'll give it to you." He showed them around an office with a few Grim Reapers handing in profiles to secretaries and getting their Death Scythes.

"Here's the Personnel office. They stamp down and mark the profiles of people who have had their soul reaped." Alan led them into an office where Grim Reapers took stamps and marked them down on several profiles.

"The Main Lounge and Cafe, where you'll be eating and buying lunch from. The Main Lounge is for lunch only, we have a separate lounge for relaxing I'll show you." Alan brought them into a large comfy looking lounge where Grim Reapers were talking and eating their lunch along with the Cafe beside the lounge that sold many different delicious kinds of food. Violet could already feel her stomach rumbling, and would love to go for some blueberry pie.

"Here's the relaxing lounge. You can sit here, relax, and talk with your friends." Alan showed them around the lounge filled with comfy looking couches and seats.

"Here is the Death Scythe office, where all the Death Scythes are crafted. You'll have to get them customized, and a reaper can only have 5 Death Scythes. They harvest souls and are the same. Death Scythes don't work against other reapers, they just collect cinematic records. There's many types of Death Scythes made, there's a huge variety." Alan turned to face them. "Have you met Ronald Knox?"

Arekusa shook her head as Violet jumped up, "oh yeah! I met him and William not too long ago!"

"Then you know what kind of Death Scythe he has, don't you?" Alan smirked.

Violet giggled, "I think that's the best Death Scythe I've ever seen!"

Alan smiled. "You're in charge of your Death Scythes, they're your responsibility. Now come on, I wanna show you guys the Cinematic Record Library."

Alan led them into a huge library decked with books, marked with different names and placed on huge long shelves. "The Cinematic Record Library. This is where all the cinematic records of the souls reaped go in. These books have the past of everyone, with a special Grim Reaper pen, the future can also be slightly rewritten, and a bookmark can stop a certain event. Everyone living and dead are in them, the Cinematic Records only exist for the souls reaped. Grim Reapers work here to organize the books on their shelves and flip through them. They also have the secrets of that person too, everything is written in there. Would you like to have a look?"

"Sure." Arekusa shrugged.

"Sounds cool!" Violet agreed.

"Then meet me back here in five minutes so we can tour the study." Alan nodded.

Violet rushed off down the library and looked around at all the various names written all over the books. She went lower down to the V and W section when she knocked over a cinematic record with her elbow. She turned around and picked up the book with her hand, flipping it to the middle. Nothing was stored in the book, no Cinematic Record. "Hmm, this person must be living." She flipped to the front of the book where the name was written on the spine: _Wavecrusher Tempest XIV. _

"Prince Wavecrusher?" Violet whispered as she flipped open to the very first pages. _Prince Wavecrusher Ceruleun Jay Tempest XIV._

The book contained photos of him since he was younger, how his mother died, and who he was. She flipped to the very last page which contained secrets of him.

_It is not often mentioned that Wavecrusher's full name is Wavecrusher Ceruleun Jay Tempest. He is known by Wavecrusher Jay Tempest, as his older brother Mercury IceGlade had given him the name "Ceruleun" which he hardly went by ever since his brother's death._

_Wavecrusher's father, Prince Michael Seabury Rutherford Tempest XIV, also known as Lord Rutherford, a necromancer, married Countess Fiona Serena Tempest after his wife Duchess Julia Elizabeth Mearle Tempest was murdered when Wavecrusher and his brothers were younger. Wavecrusher isn't seen with his step mother very often because he can't get over that Julia is gone. Wavecrusher's mother Julia was known as a powerful Wizard who guarded the Legendary Power crystal along with his grandmother Rosette Elizabeth Mearle who was a mage. _

_The Tempest Coat of Arms is called the Tempest Noble Wings._

_Wavecrusher hid the secret of his older brother Mercury's true Legendary Power from the public. Mercury's murder was in the newspaper written as he had the Wind and Energy like his father, since he was found with a dying energy ball with him after his death. Mercury's family only knows his true Legendary Power was Fire and Ice, but his fire power split and his secondary power of water became his power with Ice. _

"Psst, Arekusa!" Violet quietly called.

"Hmm?" Arekusa turned around as Violet gestured for her to come. "Yeah?"

"Look at what I found!" Violet handed her Wavecrusher's book.

Arekusa eyes widened as she read the cover, she quickly flipped through the pages and scanned through the back. "Wave..this is his.." She felt herself blush.

"Arekusa?" Violet looked over at her.

Arekusa smiled and put the book back into the shelf. "Well..Wavecrusher and I..."

"Well!?" Violet giggled.

"We fell in love.." Arekusa blushed.

"You did? Aww! Are you serious? Are you two together?" Violet clapped her hands.

Arekusa nodded, "he asked me a little while ago. I think we'll be seeing him around today."

"Wow! That's amazing!" Violet beamed.

"Maybe you should ask out Sebastian eh?" Arekusa nudged Violet.

"Oh come on!" Violet laughed. "He'd never like a girl like me."

"I'm sure he would!" Areksua smiled as she and Violet walked back to Alan.

"Isn't this place pretty big?" Alan asked.

"It sure has a lot of books." Arekusa agreed.

"It's an amazing library. Do you guys have another library with just books?" Violet asked.

"That's what I wanted to show you! Our study library. It has books for everything you need, come on!" Alan led them next door to the huge library stuffed with books everywhere. "Shhh." He said as he led them around. "You can find pretty much whatever you're looking for!"

"Ah, I love books!" Violet whispered.

"And here are the classrooms, there's about three of them, for three periods. It doesn't matter which one you go in first. We have a skills class, which will teach you all about different skills and techniques. William teaches that class, and the Training Hall, he'll mark you for your practice and training there. The next class is the writing class, where the exams, essays, and paperwork will take place. The last class is ethics, its history of souls and how reapers affect other things." He led them up another floor.

"And last but not least, the legendary Training Hall. A smoothie bar, different scythes to use, a little arena, a mini cafe, a pool, and much, much more. You can come in here and train whenever you'd like, against other students or with your friends. The practices for teams also take place here, along with tournaments and duels."

"Wow!" Arekusa's eyes widened.

"That's amazing!" Violet boomed.

"And now, it's time to go down to the Spectacles Craftroom." Alan smiled and led them up on the tenth floor, into the Spectacles Craftroom. It was a grand room full of different machines for eye exams with posters up on the walls while reapers took eye tests. It was pretty loud in the craftroom with different machines cutting and shaping glasses, dipping them into liquids and putting protective coating on them, reapers were ordering custom glasses at the front desk while a man stood by and shaped the edge of the glasses. Violet gasped as she spotted the glittering glasses, so many different kinds and colors to choose from! She spotted William flipping through a book and talking to a group of recruits and Grell beside him. A smile grew on Violet's face as she spotted Grell. She and him were reapers back in 1775, but she couldn't enrol back then because she was a noble and after many years when she was born as a human in 1872, she was able to enrol at the age of 16.

"Wow..this place is full of different types of glasses..there's so many to choose from." Arekusa looked around.

"Ah look! Grell and William!" Violet pointed down at the two.

"Mhmm." Alan nodded. "Come along, I'll bring you to them." Alan led them down the staircase and over to William and Grell.

"You don't get your spectacles yet though." William told the recruits and turned around, lifting his glasses.

"Ah, Violet!" Grell shouted. "You and your friend must be enrolling here, I was wondering where you were!"

"Arekusa and Violet were on a tour with me." Alan replied.

"Oh that's great!" Grell exclaimed. "You must be Arekusa then." He smiled at Arekusa.

"Arekusa Trancy." Arekusa gave a little nod.

"Violet, Arekusa." William looked at them. "Welcome, thank you for the tour Alan."

"You're welcome." Alan smiled.

"Here as you see is the Spectacles station. You'll get to customize your own Grim Reaper spectacles-" William began.

"But wait a second! I don't need glasses, I can see just fine!" Arekusa protested.

William lifted up his spectacles. "I know you don't need them."

"And why does everyone keep giving me dirty looks?!" Arekusa yelled.

"You don't need spectacles because you're a half Grim Reaper. You're a demon, that's why people are giving you dirty looks." William sighed.

"What? Am I the only demon in here?" She asked.

"Yes you are, get used to it." William huffed.

"Spectacles..they all look so amazing, but what about me?" Violet asked.

"Hmm." William glanced over at Violet. "You have an eye patch covering your left eye, what happened to it?"

"She has a contract with Bassy on her eye of course!" Grell exclaims.

"Yeah." Violet smiles and slips off the eye patch, showing her glowing purple contract.

"Whoa, I thought your eye just got hurt or something. I never knew you had a contract on it!" Arekusa's eyes widened.

"Interesting, so you cover your left eye with that eye patch? You'll need spectacles, do you mind having your eye patch off and your spectacles on during class? You can take them off and put your eye patch on any other time." William explained.

"Yeah, that'd be alright!" Violet nodded.

"Can we go choose our spectacles?" Arekusa looked over at shelf of spectacles.

"Whoa, wait a minute!" Grell jumped up. "You two have a long way before you can get your own spectacles!"

"Mhmm." William acknowledged. "First you will have to complete your Enrolment Exam and go down to the Main Office. There, they'll tell you what your grade is. You'll be given a test on your skills, some written exams, and ethics. From there you'll be partnered up with someone of the same or close to your average, but you two can be partners. If you pass the exam, you'll get your Spectacles and Death Scythe then."

"Oh yay!" Violet giggled.

"Sounds good. And then?" Arekusa questioned.

"And then comes your final exam, where you'll have to reap a soul with your partner and collect the cinematic record. I'll tell you more when we figure out what your grade is, then you can head off." William took out a handful of papers from his folder and handed them to Violet and Arekusa. "Here is your Enrolment Exam, head down to the Main Office and work on it."

"Thank you." Violet and Arekusa took the papers.

"Thanks old man." Arekusa glanced down at her test. "This should be a piece of cake."

"Keep saying that, it's actually a pretty hard exam. If you don't get an A, don't whine to me." William turned around to face the recruits.

"Well, I guess we should head off then. I'm alright as long as I get a B at least, I'll try my hardest." Violet looked up from her papers.

"Yeah, I suppose." Arekusa shrugged.

"Ah.." Violet bit down on her lip as she and Arekusa walked out of the elevator and stepped into the Main Office.

"Welcome back." Harold mumbled as a guy stood beside him and flipped through some papers.

"Yeah, we're here to do our Enrolment Exam." Arekusa waved the papers in his face.

"Very well, when you're done hand them into me and my assistant Darian will mark them, your grade will be decided then." Harold explains.

"Great.." Violet and Arekusa grab a pen from the nearby bin and sit down at a table, starting on their exam. Violet sighed as she began writing what she would do in certain scenarios and the cautions of reaping a soul, while writing an essay about Grim Reapers and how reapers affect souls. After 2 long hard hours of working, Arekusa and Violet had finally finished and handed in their exam to Harold. Harold looked over it and passed it to Darian, a guy with swaying brown hair who quickly began marking the exam.

"Whoa.." Arekusa looked at him as he marked everything extremely fast.

"He knows what he's doing." Violet whispered.

"Alright." Darian's glasses glared as he looked up at them and glanced down at the papers.

"Violet Phantomhive. You have an B in Skills, an A in written exams, and an A- in ethics, giving you an A average." He slipped the papers into a folder. "Arekusa Trancy." He looked up at her and down at her papers. "You have a B- in skills, a C in written exams, and a B in ethics, giving you a C average."

"WHAT!?" Arekusa exclaimed.

Harold shook his head and sighed. "That's your average, a C."

"How is that even-" Arekusa began but Darian cut off.

"I don't think we asked you for your opinion, this is Grim Reaper Academy. Of course your skills are going to be different than anyone else's, and we have different expectations here! Live with it!" Darian yelled.

"Geez! Give her a break okay!?" Violet slammed her hands down on the desk.

"Listen Phantomhive, we never asked you what you thought either. Don't go around causing more trouble than you already have." Darian sneered.

"Trouble!? What have I even done!?" Violet snarled.

"The Queen's Black Panther." Darian growled. "You must be so full of yourself."

"You're one to talk." Violet narrowed her eyes.

"Alright, enough." Harold sighed as Violet moved back. "Let's move onto more important things, like the final exam. You both passed and that's that." Harold sat up. "It's time for the final exam, and you two are partners."

"Here." Darian put a folder on the desk. "Here's the human who's scheduled to die next week. You'll have to find him, get to know him better, and when it comes to the day of his death, and collect his soul and cinematic record."

"Hmmph." Arekusa crossed her arms.

"And if you haven't noticed, you have little scythes in your pockets you'll use. If you pass, then you'll get to customize your own Death Scythe and spectacles." Darian sighed. "Now, off you go."

"Whatever." Arekusa glared at him.

"Let's just get this over with.." Violet stretched her arms. "Now who is it?" She took the folder and flipped it open.

_Alois Trancy._


End file.
